Pride and prejudice Originals style
by kolandavina
Summary: A Kol and Davina story based on Pride and prejudice. Altough Kol is in this story the Mr. Darcy figure I made him a bit diferent from Mr. Darcy because their characters aren't alike. In this story Davina doesn't like him at first because of it's wicked ways. Other characters from the originals are also based on character's from the novels.
1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. In the case of witches however things are a bit different and yet also the same. The universally acknowledged truth is that a single warlock, in possession of great power, must be in want of a wife. And when a new and single warlock enters the neighborhood, elders of the surrounding covens consider him the rightful property of some one or other of their female members in their coven. A good match between two witches means an increase of power for the coven. This because the practice of Kemiya is used by most covens. A form of magic that is formed between the bond two witches share. The stronger the bond, the stronger the magic and the stronger the coven gets.

XXX

Davina was always considered a dreamer by the rest of the girls from her coven, always having her nose in a spell book. And because of this most days Davina could be found with a spell book in her hand sitting somewhere under a tree in the green grass. Completely forgetting the time of course. Davina knew that she had a responsibility to her coven. Being a harvest girl had quite a hand in that. Although she always hated what her coven did to her and she turned her back on her coven for a while because of it, she also knew she couldn't let the younger witches of her coven down. The younger witches who weren't responsible for what happened. That was the only reason when Genevieve asked her to come back she accepted.

When she finally returned to her coven Davina studied hard to require the knowledge that was needed to one day become an elder. As she was suspected to be since she was a harvest girl. Yet from time to time she put her spell book down to enjoy a novel. And the novel she was reading now, on her way back to the house where her coven lived, was really something. It just came out recently and was called pride and prejudice. Mr. Darcy was quite the figure. If only there was a man out there for Davina like that, but then again she didn't really had time for a man with all the studying she had to do. But she also knew that as a harvest girl it was expected by her coven that she should marry one day. And unfortunately for Davina her coven wished that day came rather sooner than later.

When she arrived she could hear there was quite an uproar going on. Monique and Abigail, two of the other harvest girls where full of excitement. This could only mean one thing, Davina thought to herself, the announcement of a new ball. Unlike Davina all Monique and Abigail could think of was marrying. For those two young girls becoming a wife was a life goal. They didn't really cared about bringing their coven more power or the responsibilities they had. On the other hand boys where way more exciting. They begged Genevieve to go, but the older witch wasn't a fool. She knew why they wanted to go, and instead of trying to find a witch as husband on these balls, they flirted with al men. "Davina tell her why we can't miss this ball" Abigail cried. "We would be the only girls not going" Monique stated. Davina just laughed at the ritual going on before her, which she had witnessed so many times before. And every time it ended with Abigail and Monique always getting what they wanted. Meaning Davina was also going to be dragged along, because if two harvest girls were going all were expected to show up.

XXX

When Davina and the fellow harvest girls arrived at the ball guided by Genevieve the excitement could be read all over Monique's and Abigail's face. Davina couldn't wait to rid herself of her party and as soon as she managed this she quickly found her best friend Cami. Cami wasn't supernatural but came from a family who represented the human faction in their community. "Haven't you heard the news" Cami said. "My uncle Keeran made quite a big deal about it". Davina couldn't say that she had, but Genevieve wasn't one to share important news. She was always way too busy with holding Monique and Abigail in check. Because of this Davina didn't receive quite the attention from Genevieve she actually deserved, but she didn't mind. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that she always was feeling a bit les worthy in the eyes of their coven because she once sited with the vampires. As Cami continued her story she found out that the Original family where settling in Netherfield for the time being. This could only mean more trouble brewing in the magical community. Davina had heard some stories about the Originals. Meaning she knew they were the first vampires to ever walked the earth and that they had quite the reputation. Other than that she didn't knew much.

Among the people attending the ball, the witches, wolfs, vampires and humans who found a way to maintain peace among species, the rumor had also spread. It did stirred all kind of reactions, but when there is the excitement of a ball going on mixed with alcohol it's enough to forget about it for a while anyway. That was until the party was crashed by some unexpected guests.

When the four entered the room the music stopped playing, as well as the dancing and the whole room froze. Davina couldn't help her curiosity and asked Cami to inform her on the exact identity of every member from the new party. As the Mikaelson siblings introduced themselves by walking through the crowd from one side of the ballroom to the other Cami began to inform Davina of what she knew. "The man walking in front is Klaus Mikaelson. He is called the hybrid and has quite the temper. Rebekah is the only sister and the youngest. There used to be another sister but she died when she was just a child. Just like their brother Henrik. Finn is also among the death Mikaelson siblings. Story goes that he was killed after falling out with his siblings. The one next to Rebekah is Elijah, he is considered the nobble one".

There was one person who Cami hadn't introduced yet. But Davina's eyes couldn't help but noticing the smirk on his face. "And what about the person with that big smirk on his face"? "That is the youngest brother who's still alive. His name is Kol", Cami answered. "Rumor has it that he actually found a way to return from death and that he now is possessing a body of some random witch". "He looks wicked and dangerous" Davina noticed and she could indeed feel his witch powers surrounding him. The stories about him being a witch where definitely true she thought to herself as her eyes were still focused on him. Kol's eyes however where all over the room, starring down at the people who he probably deemed less worthy than him Davina thought to herself. At least that was the first expression she got from him. But soon his eyes would also fell upon her and when it did it would take both of them by surprise.

When Kol looked into Davina's eyes he was surprised by what he saw in those beautiful eyes. It was something that he couldn't explain. It happened in a split second and his first reaction when he saw the eyes of the witch bowing to him as he and his siblings walked by was to look quickly away. Davina noticed this too. She saw how quickly Kol looked away and this caused a small laugh to escape her mouth. Could she have actually startled that wicked Mikaelson.

When the Mikaelson's finally where finished with letting their authority be known the ball could finally continue. Rebekah quickly became loved by all the man in the room, and hated by all the females. She was a girl who loved to dance at balls and flirting was her second nature it seemed. She never had to sit out one dance because she had plenty dance partners to choose from. Klaus and Kol seemed to love all the female attention they were getting. While Elijah enjoyed to observe the ball from afar.

Unlike Rebekah Davina wasn't quite as luckily when it came to dance partners. She had to watch one dance from the sidelines because there weren't enough man to dance with. As she was talking to Cami the girls couldn't help but hear a conversation taking place behind them. Elijah was lecturing Kol. He noticed how his brother danced a couple of times with one of the witches. And he knew his brother, he was letting her on, only to have his way with her later and disgrace her. But since they were settling down in the neighborhood discretion was needed. Also the fact that his brother was mortal now and preferred to live a short live as a witch he was always encouraging him to start a family of his own. Kol wouldn't hear of it when Elijah brought it up once again. There weren't any girls in this room pretty enough to even tempt him for one bid. "What about that girl sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable" Elijah asked in a finale attempt.

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Davina, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_; I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." Eventually Kol and Elijah walked off; and Davina remained with no very cordial feelings toward him. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

One final confrontation however was still to come between Davina and youngest Mikaelson brother before the night would end. It was when Klaus, Elijah and Kol talked to Genevieve. The Mikaelson's main reason to attend this ball was to get a good view of the magical community. They've already made conversations with the human faction, the leaders of the wolfs and the leaders of the vampires. Now it was the witches turn. This meant that besides Genevieve also the present of the harvest girls where requested. After both sides marked their territory the conversation took a lighter way.

When Klaus noticed how Cassie had danced with the same witch three times in a row, he suggested a wedding to follow. Genevieve laughed it off quickly because she felt it was none of their business. Besides it wasn't the only time Cassie had an admirer. "When she was only 15 there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses. And that put paid to it" Genevieve told them. Davina noticed the embarrassment Cassie felt and she tried to soften Genevieve's words: "I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love"? Kol knew what Davina tried to do and he would love to tease her with it. "I thought that poetry was the food of love" Kol said trying to startle her. But it had little effect because she already had her answer ready for him. "Of a fine, stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, I'm convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead". Kol was surprised and yet intrigued by her answer. "So what do you recommend to encourage affection" he asked her with sincere curiosity. "Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable" and with this answer letting him know that she heard every word he said about her to Elijah she walked away with a big smile on her face. The first victory was hers she thought to herself as she left a puzzled Kol behind.

XXX

When Cassie and Davina were alone in the room they shared, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of David the witch she danced with before, expressed to her friend just how very much she admired him. "He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!—so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!" "He is also handsome," replied Davina, "which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete. "Not his friend" Cassie said. "Cassie referred to Kol as David's friend simply because he was. Apparently at the Mikaelson's request David was the witch who found a way to resurrect Kol from the death. Kol was forever grateful and he started to consider David as more than an ally. Maybe a friend even, which was huge on Kol's part. "Oh, I still can't believe what he said about you" Cassie continued. "Kol Mikaelson"? "I could more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine. But no matter. I doubt we shall ever speak again".


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the ball Genevieve and the harvest girls visited Netherfield. This because Genevieve's presence was requested when rules of how to live peacefully alongside the new members of the community where being negotiated. During their visit Cassie was reunited with her beau from the ball. David was staying with the original family for the time being along with his sister Mary- Alice. Mary-Alice didn't seem to discourage David's affection for Cassie. She was actually too busy trying to get the attention from another, but failing miserable. The object of her attention was no other than Kol mikaelson. In a way Davina could understand why Mary-Alice would go after him. Not only was Kol Mikaelson a very powerful witch who enjoyed a huge status in the magical community, he was also considered quite the catch when it came to his finances. In the 800 years he and his family had walked the earth they had built up quite a fortune. About a 100 years ago apparently Kol had bought a huge estate with some of that fortune. Pemberly was considered one of the finest estates in the country. One of the main perks of having his own estate was that he now had a good excuse to get away from his siblings from time to time. Other rumors about Kol's fortune also said that he was blessed with 10.000 pounds a year. But Davina actually didn't care about those things. If she would one day find herself to be the wife of someone she would hope it would be a marriage based on love and affection firstly. Cassie however seemed to be getting both. She could read the love Cassie shared for David in her friend's behavior. And although David didn't own his own estate, he still was blessed with 5000 pounds a year.

After their visit to Netherfield Cassie and David where once again reunited when they and other members from the community where invited for brunch at the O'Connell's. Davina happily observed her friend and David together and she mentioned the affection Cassie shared for David to her friend Cami and how pleasant Cassie's love seemed to be. Cami wasn't as convinced as Davina was. She felt that Cassie was a bit to guarded towards David. "David likes your friend undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on." "But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too" Davina replied. Cami reminded Davina that David didn't knew Cassie the way they did. Therefor it would be wiser to grab every moment she could to get his attention. Falling in love as much as she chooses to be was something that could happen after she secured him.

"Your plan is a good one," replied Davina, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich and powerful husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Cassie's feelings; she is not acting by design". Hearing these words Cami realized how different both of their views on the subject where and decided to leave it at that.

Davina still being occupied with watching David's affection for her friend never suspected that she herself was becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend, Kol Mikaelson. Kol was also attending the brunch. If he did had a say in the matter he wouldn't have come but his siblings thought it was a great way to show their interest in being a part of the community. The only pleasant thing about being here was the fact that she was. She had surprised him with her words spoken to him at the ball. From there on Kol had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty. The one thing that seemed to truly captivate him was the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. And in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. In fact he was a bid bored by the proper behavior most girls showed. Not trying to speak their minds because it was considered unladylike. He liked that Davina wasn't like that.

Davina was completely unaware of the feelings the youngest Mikaelson brother was having towards her. To her he was still the man that found her tolerable and who was dangerously wicked. Kol however wanted to know more about her and was ready to start a conversation with her only to be interrupted by Mary-Alice. Davina couldn't be more thankful to her because talking to Kol mikaelson was the last thing she wished to do.

When talking to Kol Mary-Alice always seemed to fail with getting his full attention. He did always tried to stay polite because he considered David a friend but this time he even had trouble managing that. And when Mary-Alice told Kol that she noticed he wasn't paying attention to a word she said Kol told her the reason why he lost his attention. Normally he wouldn't want to share any feelings he was having towards some girl but he knew what Mary-Alice wanted from him. And seeing as she was the one who just blew his chance with Davina earlier on he wanted to hurt her by letting her know he admired another. "My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." Mary-Alice immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Kol replied with great intrepidity:

"Miss Davina Claire."

"Miss Davina Claire!" repeated Mary-Alice. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favorite?—and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

XXX

A few days after brunch Longbourn, the name of the place where the young and unmarried witches of the coven stayed after they became of age, was blessed with the arrival of a letter. The letter was addressed to Cassie and in it she was invited for lunch at Netherfield. Genevieve was very excited about this news. It was her job to make sure that the witches secured proper husbands to increase the power of their coven. David was a well suited candidate when it came to Cassie. Her excitement however stopped when she heard that the only people being present where going to be Mary-Alice and Rebekah. David would be out of town for business along with the other Mikaelson brothers. The only pleasant thing about it was that Kol wasn't attending. Genevieve couldn't forgive him for calling one of her most important progenies barely tolerable. But David not being there wasn't something she had counted on. Therefore when Cassie requested the carriage she was told to go on horseback instead. Only 10 minutes after Cassie had left rain began to fall and Genevieve succeeded in her plan. Cassie had to stay the night.

The next day however a letter arrived. In it Cassie asked them not to worry but she wouldn't return home today for the doctor deemed it unwisely. Other than a fever, a sore throat and a headache there wasn't really much wrong with her. Concerned for her friend because of this news Davina requested the carriage to visit Cassie but Genevieve didn't approve. She wasn't sure how the people at Netherfield would feel by an unannounced guest, knowing there reputation. So Davina decided to go against Genevieve's wishes and took a long walk to Netherfield. When she arrived her presents surprised the only persons being present at Netherfield: Mary-Alice and Kol Mikaelson.

Davina could feel both of their eyes on her and was feeling very uncomfortable. She could feel them judging her so she quickly informed about her friend and after that went off to see her. Davina didn't suspect how wrong she was about Kol judging her but she was right about Mary-Alice. She thought it was no proper behavior for a lady to have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself. Kol on the other hand was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying her coming so far alone. But then Mary-Alice attacked her verbally by saying how wild she looked covered in mud "I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must _she_ be scampering about the country, because her friend had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy! And her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office. _You_ observed it, Mr. Mikaelson, I am sure," said Mary-Alice; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see _your_ sister make such an exhibition. Kol actually couldn't care less what her sister did in her own time or how much Davina was covered in mud. He never really cared for the proper behaviour expected of young ladies so he only shrugged. I am afraid" observed Mary-Alice in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," Kol replied; "they were brightened by the exercise." May-Alice was left speechless when he finally decided to answer her.

XXX

Cassie's condition however not life threatening was worse enough to call upon the doctor. After his visit it was decided that Cassie was to stay at Netherfield until the fewer broke down. Davina was also allowed to stay until her friend was better and she spend a lot of time with her friend, trying to avoid the company downstairs as much as she could. She did show her face on occasion to prevent them from feeling that she was avoiding them, witch in fact she was. From time to time David showed up to inform on Cassie's health, concerned as always. Davina clearly saw the affection he held towards Cassie and she was happy about it. David would be a wonderful husband to Cassie she thought to herself.

One morning after Davina spend more than 2 hours with Cassie she found herself alone with David, Mary-Alice and Kol Mikaelson. Rebekah was apparently gone to town to add a new gown to her collection while Elijah and Klaus where in negotiation with the wolfs after some trouble took place. Mary- Alice yet again took another opportunity to demand Kol's full attention. After paying him a few compliments she tried a different road by praising his sister. She talked about how accomplished Rebekah was as a lady and told Kol that she wasn't surprised as she was a Mikaelson. Her words once again where lost on Kol. David however was listening and heard his sister talking about accomplished ladies. "It is amazing to me," said David, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear David, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Mary-Alice, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished" Mary-Alice said.

"Then," observed Davina, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Oh! Certainly," cried Mary-Alice, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_. I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united."

Mary-Alice was startled by Davina's sharp reply. Especially when she saw Kol's reaction to it. Kol was happy someone put Mary-Alice in her place. Not to mention the fact that she also in a way questioned what the outside world of young ladies demanded these days. He felt that woman who tried to act like a perfect porcelain doll where quite the bore. Davina wasn't like that and to show her how he loved her answer he gave her one of his famous smirks, witch startled Davina for a second. But it fired up the jealousy Mary-Alice was feeling towards her rival for Kol's affection. She stood up from her seat and started walking around. "Miss Davina Claire, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude." This surprised Davina but she couldn't refuse Mary-Alice. And Mary-Alice succeeded in her attentions. Kol looked up and Mary-Alice invited him without hesitation to join them. Kol refused. There could have been only two reasons for them to walk down the room together and for both reasons he wasn't needed.

"What could he mean? She was dying to know what could be his meaning?"—and asked Davina whether she could at all understand him? "Not at all," was her answer; "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it." Mary-Alice, however, was incapable of disappointing Kol in anything, and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. "You either choose this method of passing the morning because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Mar-Alice. "I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Davina. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him—laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

But Mary-Alice wouldn't hear of it. She assured Davina that her intimacy didn't teach her that. She was afraid Kol would defy them

"Mr. Mikaelson is not to be laughed at!" cried Davina. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to _me_ to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh." Davina flashed Kol a smile while saying this. Of course she did it to tease him and she definitely didn't have a clue that it only fuelled Kol's admiration for her. Never in his 800 years on this earth did he came across a woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind to him and to tease him. Truth be told woman who did those things towards him usually didn't live to tell the tale but Davina was somehow different.

XXX

A week had passed since Davina arrived at Netherfield and finally the time had arrived for her to go home. Cassie's fever broke down completely and both girls felt the need to come home. Feeling that they have outstayed their welcome even if no one ever spoke so out loud. Finally Genevieve arrived with the carriage to pick up the two girls. She insisted to come herself to see the progress Cassie had made with securing David as a husband. She was very pleased when she saw the way David looked at Cassie. Monique and Abigail also came along. They were anxious to see how Netherfield actually looked from the inside and where debating out loud on how good this place was for hosting balls. No one knew exactly how they did it but they convinced the Mikaelson's to host their own ball. It would be a great way to show their commitment to the community according to Monique. Also Monique insisted they should invite the soldiers from the regiment that was settled nearby.

After all the arrangements were made it was time to leave. David and Kol walked with their guest to the carriage. David and Cassie took their goodbyes and David informed her that she could always stay at Netherfield if she felt the least bit ill.

Davina was the last to enter the carriage and Kol offered his hand when she stepped into the carriage. While this was taking place he gave Davina another one of his famous smirks. This confused Davina, especially when he stretched his hand after she let go of his. She felt like he somewhat was disgusted by holding her hand. The real reason however was quite different. The moment they did share actually confused Kol.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning a few days after Davina and Cassie had returned from Netherfield, Genevieve ordered the harvest girls inside her study. She wanted the girls there to inform them that this evening a "good" dinner was prepared for she expected a guest to arrive. And although she felt that not every witch residing at Longbourn needed to hear the reason for the visit of this guest, the harvest girls needed to know because it concerned their coven. And seeing how one day they would become elders it was her job to also educate them on all the ins and outs of the coven they were allowed to know.

As for the reason of the visit of this guest, she wasn't pleased about it at all. Longbourn was in her family for generations. The woman of Genevieve's family were tasked with taking care of the young witches who had become of age. Teaching them all the things they had to know about magic and securing a good future for each and every one of them. For a lot of witches this meant marriage. But they never forged a witch into marriage. Although the coven needed to give a witch permission they always had their own say in who they choose to marry. For some witches who didn't found a husband a good place in the household of Longbourn was offered.

Even though Genevieve was running the household she wasn't the rightful owner on paper. Her father who's still alive was. Her parents were blessed with three children. Two girls and a boy. But unfortunately Genevieve's brother past away a few years. A fever took him and he never had the change to start a family of his own. This unfortunately meant that when Genevieve's farther died they would lose Longbourn. Genevieve could never inherited Longbourn because she was a women. The witches living at Longbourn would be out on the street if the rightful heir would wish it so. Of course they would have a backup place to go, but it would never be as large or a fine house like Longbourn.

The letter she received a few days ago, she told the harvest girls, was from Josh Rosza, the rightful heir of Longbourn. In the letter Josh asked for the permission to visit his distance cousin. Over the years after it became clear to him that he one day would inherited Longbourn he apparently had felt very guilty about the consequences this situation brought with it to Genevieve and her coven. He wanted to talk to Genevieve in person about this whole unpleasant situation. The letter went on about when they could expect him.

After Genevieve informed the harvest girls they were ordered not to talk to the other witches about this whole ordeal. The information did tempered Davina's good spirit quite a bit. She knew that there would be a change that she herself would have moved out of the house before they would lose it. But she couldn't help think about what would happen to the other girls who would still life here.

At precisely five o'clock, just as Josh stated he arrived. When Davina first laid her eyes on him she could easily tell that he was a vampire. This made things worse for the witches, knowing they would lose Longbourn to a vampire. But he wasn't like most vampires she met. He was actually extremely shy and really nervous. At dinner he told them how he actually had a great deal to thank for to the witches. He was fortunate enough to fall under the good graces of a powerful witch in the neighborhood he recited. Dahlia was the reason why he, even as a vampire managed to become a clergyman in her patronage.

There was still a lot of tension at dinner, Davina couldn't help but see how uncomfortable the whole situation Josh made. But also how shy he was with getting female attention. When dinner ended Josh had the honor of reading a passage from the bible. Genevieve felt it was logical since he was a clergyman after all. But Davina knew there was more to it. She knew Genevieve also felt how uncomfortable Josh was. And him reading in front of all these girls was quite a punishment. Every time he stuttered because of his nerves all the girls in the room couldn't help but laugh.

Finally the evening came to its end. The only girls still downstairs where the harvest girls who were busy with reading, knitting and playing the piano. Josh took the opportunity to talk to Genevieve alone. He told her how he wanted to make things right with her and how Dahlia urged him to find a wife. Genevieve new exactly where he was going with this and asked him witch girl had caught his eye. Josh couldn't help but notice how nice Cassie had been to him. She had said a few nice things to him at dinner indeed. But this was because she was still in such an incredible mood because of her feelings for David.

Genevieve had to stop him right there. "Unfortunately" she told him "Cassie is soon to be expected to marry. However Davina is equally in both age and beauty to Cassie". Josh had only to change from Cassie to Davina —and it was soon done. Genevieve wasn't happy about losing harvest girl to a vampire but it was better than to lose the house. And if it should end up trough marriage in the hands of another witch, it was better for it to be a harvest girl. She didn't want a random witch to end up in such a high position. Besides Davina never really seemed interested in finding a husband anytime soon unlike the other girls.

XXX

The morning after Josh arrived Monique and Abigail where making plans to go to Meryton to buy some new ribbons for the ball the Mikaelson's where hosting in a few days. Josh anxious to get out of the house and away from all the attention he received from the girls living there, offered to go with them. Because of this Genevieve ordered Davina to go with them to make sure Monique and Abigail would behave around their guest. Of course Genevieve's real reason was that it allowed Josh to spend more time with Davina. Cassie decided to come alone to give Davina some much needed company.

After what seemed like hours of finding the perfect ribbons Monique and Abigail where ready to go back to Longbourn. But they weren't even out of town before Monique and Abigail ran into Jackson. A wolf and officer from the regiment that was stationed nearby. They've talked with him a few times, but their interest in him romantically ended when they found out he was engaged to another wolf. He was however not alone and his friend actually seemed quite charming.

Jackson introduced his friend. Apparently his name was Oliver, who had returned with him the day before from town, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. The introduction was followed up on his side by a happy readiness of conversation—a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice. David and Kol were ridding down the streets. When David noticed Cassie he immediately road towards her, forcing Kol to follow him. David told Cassie he was on his way to Longbourn to inquire at her. He hadn't had the opportunity to see her to ask her about her health after she returned home.

Kol corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Davina, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Davina happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed color, one looked white, the other red. Oliver, after a few moments, touched his hat—a salutation which Kol just deigned to return. What could be the meaning of it? It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible not to long to know. Kol immediately road of and forced his friend to take his goodbye as well. Monique shouted at David when he road of that he also should invite Oliver and Jackson to the ball as well. David not able to deny this request told Monique they were more than welcome to come and then he tried to catch up with Kol.

Oliver and Jackson walked with the girls and Josh to the door of Longbourn. Despite Monique demanding they should come in they took their goodbyes from the party. When they were alone in the room they shared, Davina related to Cassie what she had seen pass between the two gentlemen; but though Cassie would have defended either or both, had they appeared to be in the wrong, she could no more explain such behavior than her friend.

XXX

The next evening Genevieve, the harvest girls and some others from their coven were invited to a party at the O'Connell's. When Davina arrived she was happy to notice that Oliver and some other men from his company were invited as well. Davina now had a mission. She was dying to find out what exactly happened between Oliver and Kol. She was glad Kol didn't accompanied his friend this evening to the O'Connell's. It would only complicate her mission further and he wasn't exactly her favorite person.

When it was time to go to the game tables Davina managed to seat herself to the same table as Oliver. The only downside was that Monique also joined them. Knowing Monique she would probably demand Oliver's full attention but surprisingly enough she was too occupied with the game itself. Oliver took this as an opportunity to talk to Davina, and she was very willing to hear him, though what she chiefly wished to hear she could not hope to be told—the history of his acquaintance with Kol. She dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved. Oliver addressed the subject himself. He inquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton; and, after receiving her answer, asked in a hesitating manner how long Kol had been staying there.

"About a month," said Davina; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand." "Yes," replied Oliver; "his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with him in a particular manner from my infancy." Davina could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Claire, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Mikaelson?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," cried Davina very warmly. "I have spent a week in the same house with him, and I think him very disagreeable."

"I have no right to give _my_ opinion," said Oliver, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for _me_ to be impartial. But I believe your opinion of him would in general astonish—and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else. Here you are in your own family."

"Upon my word, I say no more _here_ than I might say in any house in the neighborhood, except Netherfield."

"I cannot pretend to be sorry," said Oliver. "I wonder," said he, at the next opportunity of speaking, "whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I _heard_ nothing of his going away when I was at Netherfield. I hope your plans will not be affected by his being in the neighborhood."

"Oh! no—it is not for _me_ to be driven away. If _he_ wishes to avoid seeing _me_, he must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding _him_ but what I might proclaim before all the world, a sense of very great ill-usage, and most painful regrets at his being what he is.

"My father devoted his whole life to take care of the Pemberly property. Even in the time his master died and a year later returned from death in the body of a witch, he still devoted himself to his task. Kol was very grateful for what my father did in his absence. He knew that as a vampire he was a very dangerous employer and knew what my father had to endure all these years under his employment. My father never spoke of all the cruelty he saw. And when my father soon after Kol's return from death was dying himself, Kol promised to take care of his only son to show him his gratitude for his fateful service. Kol promised my father that he would provide me with the position as a clergyman in his patronage as soon as it became available. But less than a year later when it finally did it was given elsewhere."

"Good heavens!" cried Davina; "but how could _that_ be? How could your father's will be disregarded? Why did you not seek legal redress?"

"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. But I can say for sure that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion _of_ him, and _to_ him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me. Maybe it also had to do something with me being a wolf. My father wasn't but my mother was. As a vampire he always was disgusted by wolfs and I believe his feelings didn't change when he became a witch."

"This is quite shocking! He deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"Some time or other he _will_ be—but it shall not be by _me_. Till I can forget my father who always held him in high regard even with his monstrous behavior as a vampire, I can never defy or expose _him_."

Davina honored him for such feelings, and thought him handsomer than ever as he expressed them.

"I had not thought Kol to be so bad as this—though I have never liked him. I had not thought so very ill of him. I had supposed him to be despising his fellow-creatures in general, but did not suspect him of descending to such malicious revenge, such injustice, such inhumanity as this."

Oliver reminded Davina that he once was an original vampire with quite the reputation. The things he did back then where far worse than what he did to him. He had heard stories about his cruelty from his father. He was once a murderous monster. Davina never heard the stories about Kol's exact crimes but she did always knew that his hands weren't clean either. Still she insisted that his crime to Oliver was also to be considered worse because he wasn't a vampire anymore when he didn't.

"I am astonished at his intimacy with David! How can David, who seems good humor itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can they suit each other? Do you know David?"

"Not at all."

"He is a sweet-tempered, amiable, charming man. He cannot know what Kol is."

"Probably not; but Kol can please where he chooses He can be a conversable companion if he thinks it worth his while.

Even though Davina would have loved to continue the conversation it was time to break it off because it was time to break up the game.

Oliver's attention was caught; and after observing Josh for a few moments, he asked Davina in a low voice whether her relation was very intimately acquainted with lady Dahlia.

"Lady Dahlia," she replied, "has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Josh was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long."

"You know of course that Lady Dahlia is a decedent from Esther's line. The mother of the Mikaelson's"

"No, indeed, I did not. I knew nothing at all of Lady Dahlia's connections. I never heard of her existence till Josh mentioned her."

"Her daughter will have a very large fortune, and it is believed that she and Kol will unite the two estates."

This information made Davina smile, as she thought of poor Mary-Alice. Vain indeed must be all her attentions, vain and useless her affection for his sister and her praise of himself, if he were already self-destined for another.

Davina and Oliver continued talking together, with mutual satisfaction till supper put an end to it, and gave the rest of the ladies their share of Oliver's attentions.

XXX

When they were alone Davina related the story Oliver told her to Cassie. Cassie listened with astonishment. She refused to believe that Kol was so unworthy of David's friendship. Sure she had heard stories about his cruelty, but him being a witch now did changed him according to David. David had told her a little bit about his friendship with Kol. According to David he still had his wicked ways from time to time, but he seemed much more in control of them. His monstrous behavior was partly caused to deal with the loss of his magic when he turned. Apparently to David, Kol was quite the thrill seeker. And when he couldn't get it from magic he looked elsewhere. It didn't help that he until recently always had felt left out by his family. Now that he had returned as a witch he still wasn't someone you should cross, according to David. He still was dangerous and didn't seemed to care about much or anyone. He was still selfish and cruel when he needed to be, but he had been good to David because of what he did for him. The reason why David agreed in the first place to bring him back was to save his sisters life. But after that a friendship in some sort of way formed. He was the only one that could call Kol a friend. And because of David she didn't wanted to believe such a story about his friend, even though she realized he was more than capable of it.

"They have both," said Cassie, "been deceived, I dare say, in some way or other, of which we can form no idea. Interested people have perhaps misrepresented each to the other. It is, in short, impossible for us to conjecture the causes or circumstances which may have alienated them, without actual blame on either side."

Davina wasn't quite convinced with Cassie's last words. She could try all she wanted but it was impossible for both man not to be the bad guy in this story. And if Davina had to put money on who the bad guy was going to be she would have put it all on Kol.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day of the Netherfield ball had arrived. Monique and Abigail where full of excitement and for once Davina shared that same excitement, although she didn't expressed it or showed it as much as them. The reason for Davina's feelings was the fact that Oliver would also be present. She had enjoyed his company and thought very fondly of him. When she and her party arrived at Netherfield she began eager looking for him through the crowd of red coats. A doubt of him not being there never crossed her mind. But when she couldn't find him the feeling that he purposely was omitted in the invitation to the officers to please Kol Mikaelson entered her thoughts. The truth however was quite different. According to Monique, Jackson told her that he was called away on business. Jackson apparently also said that he didn't imagine that his business would have called him away when it did, if he had not wanted to avoid a certain gentleman.

Her disappointment about Oliver's absence and Kol Mikaelson being the reason provoked every displeasure she felt towards the youngest Mikaelson brother. When she finally came eye to eye with Kol she had a lot of trouble answering him civility when he made polite inquiries about her. She felt that every form of civility would be a betrayal to Oliver. She ended the conversation as quickly as Kol allowed her to and turned her back to him to walk away even quicker.

Fortunately Davina wasn't one to dwell on disappointed. She was determent not to let it ruin her evening. Soon she found her friend Cami and she told her all of her griefs with Great Spirit. But Davina's distress would soon return. Josh asked Davina to be his partner for the next two dances and she couldn't refuse him. It wasn't that she hated Josh. In fact she quite liked him, but only as a friend. Unfortunately he wasn't exactly the best dancer. His clumsiness didn't stay unnoticed with the rest of the crowd and Davina could feel all of their eyes upon them. The end of their final dance was a great relief to her. The next dance was reserved for an officer who told her Oliver was well loved by all in the regiment.

When those dances where over she returned to her friend Cami, and was in conversation with her, when she found herself suddenly addressed by Kol who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him. He walked away again immediately, and she was left to fret over her own want of presence of mind; Cami tried to console her:

"I dare say you will find him very agreeable."

"Heaven forbid! _That_ would be the greatest misfortune of all! To find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate! Do not wish me such an evil."

When the current dance finally finished, Kol returned again, this time to claim her hand. Davina took her place in the set and was amazed at the dignity to which she was arrived in being allowed to stand opposite to Kol Mikaelson, and reading in her neighbors' looks, their equal amazement in beholding it. They stood for some time without speaking a word; and she began to imagine that their silence was to last through the two dances. She was very determent not to speak to him but changed her mind thinking it would be a far better punishment to force him to speak to her, seeing as he found her barely tolerable.

She made some slight observation on the dance. He replied, and was again silent. After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time with:—"It is _your_ turn to say something now, Mr. Mikaelson. I talked about the dance, and _you_ ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples."

"I am perfectly happy to oblige" Kol told her. "Please advise me of what you would like most to hear". He gave one of his signature smiles, and assured her that whatever she wished him to say should be said. Davina couldn't help but being startled by his wicked smile, as she once called it but immediately pulled herself together.

"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But _now_ we may be silent."

The coldness in the way she spoke to him did stir something in Kol. Maybe admiration for her strong spirit as well. He had suspected that he wasn't her favorite person after he called her tolerable but he was determent to change it for some reason. Although Kol was quite the ladies men he didn't enjoyed all the formalities a ball brought with it. Or the obligation he had as a gentlemen to dance from time to time while attending those balls. It felt too much like a routine for him. For Davina however he was willing to make an exception. "Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing" Kol asked.

"No", she said very coldly. "Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think"? "But sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together".

At that moment, Kieran O'Connell appeared close to them, meaning to pass through the set to the other side of the room; but on perceiving Kol, he stopped with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

"Allow me to say, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Davina (glancing at her friend and David) shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! But let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

The last part of what Kieran said was totally lost on Kol. He was looking over at his friend and Cassie and new exactly what Kieran was hinting at. He recovered himself quickly tough and turned his attention back onto his partner, apologizing because Kieran's interruption made him forget what they were talking of.

"I do not think we were speaking at all. Kieran could not have interrupted two people in the room who had less to say for themselves. We have tried one or two subjects already without success, and what we are to talk of next I cannot imagine."

"What think you of books?" said he, smiling.

"Books—oh! No. I am sure we never read the same, or not with the same feelings."

"I am sorry you think so; but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions."

"No—I cannot talk of books in a ball-room; my head is always full of something else."

"The _present_ always occupies you in such scenes—does it?" said he, with a look of doubt.

"Yes, always," she only replied.

He made no answer, and they were again silent for a while. Finally Kol decided to break the silence by asking her if she and her friends often walked to Meryton.

"Yes, we often walk to Meryton. It's a great opportunity to meet new people". And, unable to resist the temptation, added, "When you met us there the other day, we had just been forming a new acquaintance." Knowing the nature of the relationship between Kol and Oliver, Davina was eager to mention Oliver's name to Kol. But when she saw the effect mentioning Oliver's name had on him she blamed herself for her weakness. She knew that with the way she spoke to him she was already walking a thin line. It was better not to cross it, at least not here.

The effect of what she had said however was shown immediately. The playful smirk in which he had returned her coldness towards him changed completely but he didn't say a word to her. After a while Kol finally spoke, but just as his smirk the playful manner in which he spoke to her was gone as well. "Oliver is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his _making_ friends—whether he may be equally capable of _retaining_ them, is less certain."

"He has been so unlucky as to lose _your_ friendship," replied Davina with emphasis, "and in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life." She guest from the way Oliver talked about him and from Kol's reputation that they probably never were friends to begin with, but in lack of a better term this would do she thought.

"It is" Kol said. Oliver wasn't one to receive Kol's friendship in the first place, but he did tolerate him despite him being a wolf out of respect for what his father had done for him. But their recent fall out was irreversible to even tolerate him. If it wasn't out of respect for his father and the wishes of another Oliver wouldn't be breathing at this moment. "Why do you ask such a question" he decided to continue.

"To make out your character, Mr. Mikaelson".

"And what have you discovered"?

"Very little. I hear many accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly. ". This was true. Davina had heard the stories about him being the wildest Mikaelson when he was a vampire. But when he and the other Mikaelson's settled down in this area they had done there absolute best to be a part of the magical community. She also had heard Cassie's stories about him from David. According to him he was still not somebody you should mess around with, but he was a good friend to David. How could someone like David share a friendship with a man as cruel as Kol Mikaelson?

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future" was all Kol answered. His last words surprised Davina a little. Why would he wanted to give her more clarity in the future? They were only acquaintances living in the same town and that was all they were ever going to be. She was sure he felt the same way about that as she did.

"I can readily believe," Kol continued, "that reports may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Claire, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either."

"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity."

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours," he coldly replied. She said no more, and they went down the other dance and parted in silence; and on each side dissatisfied, though not to an equal degree, for in Kol's heart there was a tolerably powerful feeling towards her, which soon procured her pardon, and directed all his anger against another.

When Davina walked away from Kol she needed a moment to process everything that just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually had found the courage to say what she had said but she was proud that she dared it. Her victory was rather short lived when she heard Genevieve talking to a fellow elder of another witch coven, living in a nearby area. Genevieve couldn't resist the urge to show off by telling her she was expecting a very important union for their coven to happen soon. Although Davina shared the same hopes she knew it wasn't appropriate or wise to speak these things out loud before they were actually settled.

Monique and Abigail's behavior didn't exactly made things a whole lot better. They were busy making fools of themselves with being the biggest flirts in town, with the way they were parading themselves all around the red coats.

To make things worse Genevieve urged Josh to ask Davina to be his partner for another dance. Davina actually noticed this and couldn't help but wonder what Genevieve was up to. She never expected any of Genevieve's true reasons. Maybe she was to naïve for it, or the fact that she always thought that Genevieve expected her to marry a witch had something to do with it. But Marcel wasn't that naïve.

Marcel was the person that rescued Davina and stood by her when the witches wanted to sacrifice her. In the end there was no saving her from the harvest, but she was forever grateful for what he did to her. He fought for her and when she returned from the death she remained under his care until it became clear for them both that it was best for her to return to her own people. He still felt like a father figure to her, especially since her own father died when she was very little and she never really had a real father. While Davina was dancing again with Josh Marcel confronted Genevieve with his suspicion but Genevieve clearly demanded him to stay out of witch business.

Finally the ball came to an end. When it was time to leave Genevieve made it sure that their carriage was ordered lastly. This way Cassie and David were given more time together. While they were waiting Davina was approached my Mary-Alice who acquired about her interest in Oliver. Davina made it clearly known that if there was any interest there it wasn't any of her business. Surprised by Davina's answer Mary-Alice protested that she only asked it out of her best intentions. According to stories she heard Oliver wasn't trustworthy and she would do better to stay away from him. This only angered Davina but she knew it was better not to say anything about it for it would have caused a scene.

XXX

The next morning most of the girls could only talk about last night's ball. Abigail and Monique were over the moon with all the dance partners they were blest to have. Cassie talked all about the wonderful time she had with David. The only girl who wasn't all that excited about last night's events was Davina. She was sad that Oliver didn't show up and confused about her dance with Kol. She actually was questioning whether she had gone too far or not. Her thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Marcel who wanted to speak to Genevieve about some important matters. Genevieve ordered him to wait in her study until breakfast was ended. She however was very eager to end it when Josh stated that he wanted the opportunity to talk to Davina alone.

She didn't suspect the interest Josh was having in her before, but she was well aware of his intentions now. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who knew what Josh wanted from her. All the other girls present couldn't help but giggle. Except for Cassie who knew that marrying Josh was the last thing Davina wanted. She couldn't help her friend though because Genevieve was very firm in them leaving the dining room.

When Josh and Davina were finally alone Josh began his proposal. Claiming how he noticed her beauty and bright spirit right away and that he had come to love it about her. He felt that she was very fond of him in some way and clumsily added how their marriage would benefit her coven as well. Genevieve gave her permission to ask her hand in marriage so that Longbourn could remain in the hands of her coven.

Davina actually felt sorry for Josh when he started his proposal. Besides the clumsiness she also noticed how nervous he was. She never could feel something for him romantically but since his stay at Longbourn she had considered him to be a good guy. That's why she had to stop him and tell him how she truly felt.

"Sir, I really appreciate the friendship you offered me in these past few days, but that is all I can accept from you. Although I'm sure that you could be a good husband to me, I can't help but feel that our marriage can't be one with an affection other than friendship".

Surprised at her words Josh objected. He was urged by lady Dahlia to find a suitable wife and he knew she was up to the task. Not to mention the fact that the future of Longbourn as a boarding house for the witches of her coven was save.

Davina couldn't help but notice that all the reasons Josh mentioned in favor of their marriage were those of convenience and she needed to point this out to Josh. Josh was standing the whole time when he started his proposal and Davina walked towards him. She took his hands and started to speak to him in her most sincere way. "Sir, look at the reasons you give for marrying me. They come all down to one thing: convenience. If you had any reasons for marrying me that were of a romantic nature you would have told me those reasons. But you couldn't come up with even one that was slightly convincing. You don't have any real feelings for me other than friendship. And friendship is the only thing I can offer you too. It's true that I'm not the person to believe in all the clichés that other girls have about romance, nor do I believe in love at first sight for myself. But I always promised myself if I would one day marry it would be out of love and not for convenience".

Her speech left Josh speechless. Genevieve on the other hand had been listening closely behind a door and as soon as she realized Davina refused him she burst into the room. Monique and Abigail were standing beside her and couldn't help but giggle at the current turn of events. This made Davina so uncomfortable that she couldn't get out of the room soon enough and she quickly ran away. Genevieve went after her, yelling at Josh that she would make it right and yelling at Davina to come back to accept Josh's proposal.

Finally Davina stopped running, realizing she had to face Genevieve sooner or later. It was better to get it over with. When Genevieve finally caught up with her she told her how she insisted upon them marrying. She would have this house. All what Davina could say to this was how she couldn't marry him. "I can't marry him".

"You would save the young witched of your coven from destitution" Genevieve insisted.

"I can't" the young witch replied.

"Go back now and say you've changed your mind! Think of your coven".

"You cannot make me!" As soon as Davina spoke these words an ally for Davina in this matter arrived. Marcel Gerard realized at the Netherfield ball that Genevieve tried to marry Davina of to Josh in order to keep Longbourn. He observed Josh and realized that even though he appeared to be a good guy, he wasn't the man that could make Davina happy. Davina still felt like a daughter to him and he wouldn't' allow Genevieve to force her into a marriage she didn't wanted.

"Your governess insists on you marrying Mr. Rosza" Marcel finally broke his silence.

"Yes, or I shall never see her again" Genevieve told Davina firmly.

"Well, Davina, from this day onward, you must be a stranger to one of us. Genevieve will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Rosza, and I will never see you again if you do". This words only fueled Genevieve's anger about the whole situation, but Davina could only thank Marcel for his strong words. Marcel urged her to go back to the house while he dealt with Genevieve. Gratefully Davina accepted this chance to leave the uncomfortable situation. She knew Marcel wouldn't hurt Genevieve but he would definitely remind her that an important rule of the coven was that they didn't force witches into a marriage they didn't wanted.

XXX

When Davina returned she saw Josh standing outside still shocked about current events. She wished to talk to him once again, to make sure he was all right. But she felt that she, the reason for his current state, was the last person he needed to see.

When she entered the house she realized that Josh wasn't the only one feeling shocked. Davina saw Cassie with a letter in her hand, trying to fight her tears. She handed the letter over to Davina. In it Mary-Alice said that she and her brother would leave Netherfield for London. Apparently David and Kol Mikaelson had business to attend to in London that couldn't wait and it would keep them away for quite some time. Kol's sister Rebekah would also be joining them because she needed a change from Netherfield and loved being in London. Mary-Alice went on to say how fond she was of Rebekah as a friend and expressed her wishes that she and her brother would one day marry. They clearly shared great affection towards each other.

Davina wasn't really impressed with the last part of the letter. "Mary-Alice sees that her brother is in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him otherwise". She stated how she never saw any affection between Rebekah and David when they were in the same room together. The only thing she saw was gratitude towards David from bringing her brother back. Rebekah had stated this herself on one of their moments alone together when she was forced to stay briefly at Netherfield. The only reason for Mary-Alice to say this was to make sure Cassie would think he had feelings for someone else. Maybe she wished for the union to happen at some point, because one marriage between two families would make it easier for a second marriage between those two families. And it was clear to Davina that Mary-Alice had set her sight on Kol. She assured Cassie not to worry, because she felt that David had a strong personality who would see easily through his sister's plans. She was convinced David loved her and urged her friend not to give up on him.

XXX

A few days had passed since the letter from Mary-Alice arrived. And even though Davina was sad for her friend she was still relieved that it diverted Genevieve's anger towards her a bit. She was all too busy with feeling sorry about losing a potential husband to one of her harvest girls and was already scheming to get Cassie to go to London. Cassie actually had some relatives living in London and she was writing a letter in which she asked permission for Cassie to visit them for a few weeks. She came up with a lot of arguments as to why her visit was necessary.

Josh recovered quickly from Davina's rejection. He did try to avoid Genevieve every chance he got. He could feel her disappointment towards him when she tried to marry him off to another witch, which he refused. He actually did spent a lot of time at the O'Connell's the last few days before his visit ended. According to Cami he was seen talking a lot of times with one of her younger sisters. An announcement of a marriage between the two of them soon followed.

The day arrived when Cassie's aunt and uncle came to pick her up to go with them to London. Davina actually was quite sad when Cassie was about to go, even if it meant having a chance for her to meet David. She always felt that Cassie was her only true friend she had at Longbourn.

As she said goodbye to her friend Marcel joined her. He had been visiting Longbourn on a regular basis after the marriage proposal to make sure Genevieve wouldn't punish her for refusing Josh. Marcel tried to lift Davina's spirit a bit as soon as the carriage harboring Cassie road off.

"A girl likes to be crossed in love now and then. It gives her something to think of, and a sort of distinction amongst her companions" he told Davina. "Well, it's your turn now, Dee. You turned down Josh. You're free to go off and be jilted yourself". He paused for a little. "What about Oliver? He's a pleasant fellow and he'd do the job credibly" Marcel said teasingly.

"Marcel" was all Davina could say and then a laugh left her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed by when Cassie left for London. At Longbourn the person who suffered the most from the loss of her company was Davina Claire. Davina never really shared a close friendship with the other two harvest girls. Nor was she very close to the other witches receding at Longbourn. And although Genevieve finally decided to talk to her again she could still feel her displeasure for turning down Josh and losing Longbourn to the O'Connell's. The days were nowadays spend with reading and practicing her magic. But then she heard the news that her other friend Cami was going to visit her sister for a few weeks and Davina couldn't help but extremely lonely. When Cami's sister unexpectedly decided to ask Davina to come with Cami to keep her company on the long journey it was more than a welcome request.

The journey to the small parsonage was long and very uncomfortable but it was a welcome change from Longbourn these days. When they finally reached their destination Davina couldn't help but notice the incredible building next to it. Davina came to the conclusion that it had to be Rosings Park. She had heard many stories of it from Josh and apparently he hadn't been exaggerating when he talked about how huge it was.

When the carriage finally reached its destination Davina and Cami were greeted by the newlyweds. A quick tour of the house soon followed. Josh was very eager to show everything to their guests. And even though Davina could feel like this house could have been a suitable home for her, she was glad that the honors of being the lady of this house had fell upon another. After the tour Josh left the three woman alone and went back to gardening. According to Cami's sister it was a real hobby of Josh. From time to time he got help from the gardener of Rosings. Apparently lady Dahlia didn't mind lending him out to give Josh some much needed help in his garden. The name of the gardener was Aiden and he was set to help Josh tomorrow with some much needed changes in the garden.

After talking a while to the new Mrs. Rosza Davina saw her suspicion about the marriage being confirmed. Cami's sister Sarah was more thrilled about finally having her own household than the marriage itself. The fact that there wasn't any love involved wasn't as important as the fact that her fears of ending up as an old spinster where gone. Davina couldn't blame her. It was something what all young girls feared mostly. But she herself wouldn't settle for a marriage without love, even if it meant that she would end up alone.

The girls were shortly interrupted by Josh who had some exciting news to tell. Apparently lady Dahlia's daughter had come by with an invitation for dinner. He quickly assured his guest that they should wear their finest clothes they brought with them and they would be fine.

XXX

On their way to Rosings Josh was more nervous than his actual guests who would visit lady Dahlia for the first time. Davina knew this because Josh kept rambling on and on about how big Rosings was and how much every piece of furniture had cost. When Davina entered the hall she was a bit overwhelmed by its grandeur. But not in a real positive way. She couldn't help but feel that all the display of lady Dahlia's welt and status was a bit too much.

When Davina was finally introduced to Lady Dahlia herself she saw that the image Rosings had given her exactly matched with the lady of the house. Even though lady Dahlia said all the things that were expected of her to say with an introduction she was still able to say it in a way that would make her inferior rank known.

Her daughter on the other hand was anything but what Davina had imagined. She was a very small girl, who was looking very pale and sickly. The few words she spoke where said a very low voice. Lady Dahlia mentioned her poor daughter's health from time to time and Davina couldn't help but remember what Oliver once told her. She would make a fine wife for Kol she thought. But given his reputation she was surprised if he would even agree to the marriage.

After the necessary introductions where finished lady Dahlia informed their guests that other guests were expected to arrive for dinner as well. Apparently two of her relatives where in the neighborhood and where going to stay at Rosings for the coming days. Davina and the others didn't get any time to respond properly to the news because lady Dahlia was giving Sarah all kinds of rude instructions on how she should manage her household. Davina was glad that she wasn't on the receiving end because she didn't knew how much of this rudeness she could take.

XXX

Finally the two guests arrived. They were no other than Kol and Elijah Mikaelson. This took Davina a little bit by surprise because she hadn't forgotten her last encounter with Kol. The things she said to him when they shared their dance were still in her mind. But somehow it seemed that he had forgotten it completely. He greeted the young witch in a way that he only could. Playful, with that o so famous smirk of his, but still in a proper way. And even though her feelings towards him were still the same, he still managed to confuse her with his behavior towards him. There wasn't any real time to speak to the new guests because lady Dahlia demanded that it was time for them to have dinner.

At dinner Davina had the displeasure of being the one to be on the receiving end of Dahlia's questions. She wanted to know how many witches resided at Longbourn, if they were older or younger than she was, whether any of them were expected to marry soon, where they handsome, who was the one who seeded to their education, what carriage her governors owned and what her mother's maiden name was. Davina couldn't help but notice how impertinence all of these questions were. Especially the way they were asked. But she answered them in a very polite way even if it was very difficult to do. Especially Kol was making it more difficult for Davina. He couldn't help but smirking at her and giving her some playful looks after yet another question was asked. Was he trying to provoke her or to make things easier for her? Davina was inclined to think the first while it was actually the second.

After dinner Dahlia continued questioning Davina. This time she was talking about how she was glad for Sarah that her husband was to inherit Longbourn after Genevieve's father died. But otherwise, according to Dahlia there was no reason as to why a woman couldn't inherit their family's estate. She had to point out how in her family things were arranged different and how she was able to inherit Rosings.

"Do you play and sing, Miss Claire?" Dahlia now wanted to know of Davina.

"A little" was all that Davina answer or felt the need to answer.

"Do all the other witches staying at Longbourn play and sing?"

"A few of them do." Davina said trying to stay as polite as possible.

Apparently Dahlia didn't agree with the answer. It was important that all ladies should have learned this. It's what society expected of them. Dahlia's reply was similar when Davina told her that even though she loved to draw, not all the witches in her coven could draw.

"You were not all taught? Your governess has really neglected you all."

"Compared with some covens, maybe we were. But Genevieve always gave us the means to do so. Whether we did or not was always our own choice"

Dahlia fired a few more questions at Davina like this and then mentioned the fact that Davina told her she could play the piano a little. She wanted to witness her skills in person and even though Davina tried to refuse at first, it did meant the end for all Dahlia's questions. Lady Dahlia listened to half a song, and then talked, as before, this time to Kol. But Kol wasn't as patience as Davina was and quickly walked away from her. He walked witch his usual confidence that always somehow surrounded him to the pianoforte and stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Davina saw what he was doing, and at the first convenient pause, turned to him with an arch smile, and said:

"You mean to frighten me, Mr. Mikaelson, by coming in all this state to hear me? I will not be alarmed though you must have heard far better performances. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."

"I'm well enough acquainted with you, Miss Davina, to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it." Kol said while flashing her another signature smirk. It was a smirk Davina had seen so often now. And even though her feelings towards the person giving them to her where still the same, she couldn't help but wonder if this was actually his real smile. Or if he kept it hidden from the world. Davina banished those thoughts as quickly as they had come to her. Why should she be interested in what makes Kol Mikaelson tick.

After a while Elijah also decided to join them. He noticed the way Kol looked at Davina. It was different from the way he looked at other girls and he was curious to see the two of them interacting together. Maybe she could be a good influence on him. Elijah complimented Davina on her playing skills, even though it was clear she needed some practice indeed. He inquired at her wellbeing and then finally decided to mention the fact that she had quite an honor at the Netherfield ball. His brother never was one to care for dances, yet somehow he found her worthy enough to dance. Davina could see that Kol wasn't quite happy with his brother and decided to tease him with it.

"It wasn't an honor at all" she said, smilingly. "It's an obligation for a gentleman to at least share one dance at a ball. Although he is expected to also dance with others as well".

Elijah couldn't help but hear her accusing tone and was quite intrigued by her. She was certainly someone who could stand her ground against his brother. "Pray let me hear what you have to accuse him of," cried Elijah. "I can't help but feeling that there is more to this."

"You shall hear it then, even if you were there yourself, I couldn't blame you for not noticing. Men aren't as occupied with these things as woman are. But prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time I had the honor to meet your brother was as you know at this ball, and what do you think he did? Even though he flirted with a lot of woman he danced not even one dance, though gentlemen were scarce; and, to my certain knowledge, more than one young lady was sitting down in want of a partner. Mr. Mikaelson, you cannot deny the fact."

"I don't feel the need to do what society expects of me."

"This is something I can vouch for" Elijah said, amused with the way Davina acted towards his brother. "It is because he will not give himself the trouble."

"I certainly have not the talent to please others the way my brother can," said Kol. "Or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done."

"My fingers," said Davina, "do not move over this instrument in the masterly manner which I see so many women's do. They have not the same force or rapidity, and do not produce the same expression. But when I'm asked to play to please others I won't refuse."

Kol smiled and said, "You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better" This time he gave her a wink. Once again he was able to startle Davina. Never did she expected that he actually enjoyed the way she talked to him. She was so different from other girls. They were always so polite in the way they talked to him, trying to be everything society expected of them. But not her. She was different and he treasured it.

Finally they were interrupted by Lady Dahlia, who called out to know what they were talking of. Davina immediately began playing again. And with this the conversation ended.

XXX

A few days had pasted by since Davina's visit at Rosings. She was fortunate enough not to receive another invitation. According to Josh this was due to the fact that two of the Mikaelson's brother currently where staying at Rosings. Davina didn't mind it but she felt that their company was only good enough for lady Dahlia if she wasn't able to share the company of others. From time to time they were honored with visits from the Mikaelson's brothers who took every occasion to get away from lady Dahlia.

One morning Davina decided to go for a walk, as she often did. It was a way for her to relax. This time she was joined by Elijah. Kol was away for the day. Elijah told Davina the reason they were staying at Rosings was at Kol's request. He had some business to attend to in the nearby area and he decided to join his brother to avoid his other brother for some time. Davina couldn't help but ask if there was some friction in the family and she pointed out that she had heard stories of their famous family feuds. She knew it wasn't something you should ask of someone, especially an original, but she needed to tend to her curiosity. Luckily Elijah decided to replay.

He told her that even through all the fall outs they shared over the years, they were still his family. Family was what was most important to him. And even if his youngest brother didn't care for much he did care about his family and he always had been there for his closest friend. In fact he was there for him recently.

This peaked Davina's interest. She knew it had something to do with David and asked him in what way he helped his friend. Elijah knew the close status Davina shared with Cassie and knew he already said too much. "Your silence in this subject is enough for me" Davina said. Although she always knew that Mary-Alice played huge part in David's departure from Netherfield, she never expected the part Kol played in it. But it was clear to Davina now and even if Elijah didn't wanted to discuss the subject further she still urged him that she needed to know the reason why. Was it because their coven's status wasn't big enough. Seeing what the subject did to her Elijah finally decided to answer her. He told her that the status definitely played a part in the reason for preventing David from entering an imprudent marriage. But also the improper behavior of some of the members of her coven.

Davina was hurt by Elijah's words. She couldn't blame Elijah for thinking Kol did his friend a favor. Kol definitely had a way with words to convince someone that he actually did a good thing. Her anger at Kol was once again strong for causing her friend so much pain.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed by after Davina's conversation with Elijah Mikaelson. Even though her anger against Kol was fuelled again, after finding out from his brother what he did to her best friend, she tried to stay as polite as she could to him when he came to visit the parsonage. She was a guest to the Rosza's also and she didn't wanted to cause a scene and embarrass them. Besides it would only be one more day before Kol and his brother were set to leave again. She also was glad that she herself would also return home soon. Cassie was already back at Longbourn and she was dying to see how her friend was doing in person. From the letters she got from Cassie she knew that she wasn't able to meet David in London, even though she had met his sister Mary-Alice.

The Rosza's and Cami were off to Rosings but Davina stayed behind. She told them she wasn't feeling well and that she couldn't come. Josh didn't want to hear of it of course. He was afraid of what Dahlia's reaction might be, but Cami saw the sincerity in Davina's eyes when she said she wasn't feeling so well. She was able to convince Josh that it was okay if Davina stayed behind. Davina was glad for her friends help. It was true that she wasn't feeling her best, but if the company they were about to visit was any different she would still have come. Still she was happy to have a good excuse to avoid Kol for today.

Davina enjoyed her time alone but when the doorbell suddenly rang she was surprised to see Kol Mikaelson entering the room. In a hurried manner he immediately began an inquiry after her health, imputing his visit to a wish of hearing that she were better. She answered him with cold civility. He sat down for a few moments, and then getting up, walked about the room. Davina was surprised. This wasn't the Kol Mikaelson she came to know in these last couple of months. The Kol Mikaelson she knew was full of confidence, shameless and without fear. But she said not a word. After a silence of several minutes, he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began:

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things, and I'm willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony".

His words, so unexpectedly spoken confused Davina. The things he said to her about his status compared to hers were definitely true. She only came from a coven in a small town that didn't enjoyed the big status as some other covens from the cities did. And even though she herself was quite powerful as a witch, the reasons as to why she became so powerful was quite the scandal at the time. Child sacrifice in order to gain more power was taking it too far in the eyes of the magical community. Her coven barely recovered from it. The Mikaelson's on the other hand, were the first vampires. And even though Kol wasn't one anymore he was still a Mikaelson, and that brought a lot of status and obligations. To the outside world his union with her would be quite impropriate given her status.

But these words about her inferiority wasn't what surprised her the most. It was the fact that Kol was telling her that he had feelings for her. Wasn't he the one who had find her only tolerable? Wasn't he the one who flirted with woman only for his pleasure and to break their hearts like it was noting afterwards. Wasn't he the untamable Mikaelson according to everyone, who's main priority was himself? How could he be all this and have feelings for her?

"I don't understand" was all Davina could think of to say to him. She was trying to cope with all what was happening just now.

"I love you" Kol answered her when he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand".

In spite of her deeply-rooted dislike, she could not be insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and though her intentions did not vary for an instant, she was at first sorry for the pain he was to receive. This because she could never accept his hand. She once made a promise to herself that if she were to marry one day, it would be for the right reasons. And even if Kol asked her because apparently his feelings for her were strong, she didn't feel the same. She still despised him for what he did to Cassie, for what he did to Oliver, for the way he acted. And was she feeling sorry at first for having to refuse him, it soon changed when she saw how confident he was in receiving a positive answer.

"Sir, I know that it is natural that I should feel gratitude for the feelings you say to have for me or for the offer you now are giving me and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot. I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."

Kol, who was leaning against the mantelpiece with his eyes fixed on her face, seemed to catch her words with no less resentment than surprise. His complexion became pale with anger, and the disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips till he believed himself to have attained it. At length, with a voice of forced calmness, he said:

"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little _endeavor_ at civility, I am thus rejected."

"And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement! If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse! But I have other reasons. You know I have". The fact that he seemed so clueless as to why she rejected him angered Davina. The fact that he felt she was uncivil in her answer to his proposal also provoked feelings in her. And when she thought of what he had done to Cassie and Oliver her anger towards him was complete.

"Had not my feelings decided against you—had they been indifferent, or had they even been favorable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved friend?"

As she pronounced these words, Kol changed color; but the emotion was short, and he listened without attempting to interrupt her while she continued:

"Do you deny it, Mr. Mikaelson? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes. And involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?"

She paused, and saw with no slight indignation that he was listening with an air which proved him wholly unmoved by any feeling of remorse. He even looked at her with a smile of affected incredulity.

"Can you deny that you have done it?" she repeated.

With assumed tranquility he then replied: "I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your friend, or that I rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself." He went on to say how he watched them closely and was sure that her feelings towards David weren't as strong as his feelings for her. Davina wouldn't hear of it. She told him how wrong he was about it. Cassie was very shy and not one to show her feelings easily towards the outside world. But she was sure that this wasn't the only reason why he interfered. And even though David's status was higher than Cassie, compared to the difference in rank Davina and Kol shared, it wasn't that big enough for a marriage to feel out of place. Kol however seem to think of it quite differently but when she wouldn't agree he told her it was more than that. It was also the way her coven acted out in the open, the way Genevieve had paraded her witches, the way her coven required there power, the way Monique and Abigail had paraded themselves in front of other men. Kol himself wouldn't care less for these things. He didn't care about much, but he did care for his friend who brought him back to live. He wanted to protect his friend from all these things he didn't care about. The words Kol spoke to Davina about her coven hurt her, but she knew they were true. Still she couldn't forgive him for hurting Cassie or for hurting Oliver.

"And what about Oliver" Davina finally asked. "What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?"

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," said Kol, in a less tranquil tone, and with a heightened color.

"He told me of his misfortunes."

"His misfortunes!" Kol said. "Yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed."

"You ruin his chances, and yet you treat him with sarcasm?"

The subject of Oliver was a subject Kol didn't want to talk about any further. He knew that the subject was a very sensitive one. One that was better not to speak of while his emotions in this moment where so strong.

"So this is your opinion of me" Kol said finally. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty..."

"My pride?" Davina asked surprised.

"...In admitting scruples about our relationship" Kol continued ignoring what Davina said. "Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?"

"And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

As she spoke those last words she saw Kol walking towards her. She was expecting another reply but he remained silent. She saw how he was struggling for his words. And when words were completely lost to him he moved closer to her. For a moment Davina was sure he was about to kiss her. In a weak moment, while looking into his eyes she saw his sincerity and she wasn't sure if she would refuse him after seeing it in his eyes. She saw it for the first time in him. It was like a different person was standing before her. Was it because she had hurt him. It didn't matter because Kol pulled back from her and all the anger towards him returned.

"Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time". And with those words he finally left her.

XXX

Two hours after Kol left the Rosza's and Cami returned. Davina wasn't there to welcome them. She wanted some time to herself. She needed time to think. She couldn't face them after what just happened with Kol. The next morning she woke up early. The others weren't awake yet and she decided to try to clear her head some more and left to take a walk. The park surrounding Rosings was huge and it allowed Davina to linger of for quite some time.

After a while Davina was startled by the sound of a horse. When she turned around she saw a gentlemen approaching her. She recognized him immediately. It was Kol Mikaelson. She stood frozen, waiting for him to approach her. She didn't knew what to do or say to him. But fortunately for her he made things easy on her. When he reached her he took out a letter and gave it to her. When Davina took it he quickly road of again and Davina was left watching him ride off.

As soon as he was ought of sight Davina quickly opened the letter. Desperate to know what was in it.

_I shall not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offences you have laid against me. _

_Oliver's father was under my employment and was given the task of managing Pemberly in my absence. He was devoted to his task, even if I was far from a good employer. And in my death he still remained devoted. After my return from death he passed away himself. In his last moments I asked him how I could show my appreciation towards him for his years of faithful service. Something I clearly failed at in all the years he served under me. His only wish was that I would take care of his son. Provide him with a position as a clergyman that was soon to be available. But Oliver however had other ideas. He had no interest in joining the church. He demanded the value of the living which he was given and which he gambled away within weeks. He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused, after which he severed all ties until he returned to Pemberly last summer. When he returned I currently was staying at Pemberly along with my sister who needed some time away from our other siblings. At some point he declared passionate love for Rebekah whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. Rebekah, believed all his words and agreed. They left as soon as I was away on business and Rebekah left a letter to me telling her plans. When I found out she left I used a locator's spell and found they were in London. It wasn't hard to track them down, because they had no idea how to clock themselves. When I finally reached my sister I was relieved to find out the marriage was still to happen. I tried to convince my sister to return home and to protect her from the reaction from my other siblings if the marriage were to take place. She wouldn't hear any of it. When I spoke to Oliver after that and made it clear that he wouldn't receive any of Rebekah's fortune if the marriage would take place he told me money didn't matter to him. Still he left an hour after our conversation, leaving Rebekah devastated. In anger I wanted to avenge my sister, but she wouldn't have any of it. She still had feelings towards him and she made me promise not to go after him. We also agreed never to speak of it again, not even to our other siblings in fear of what they would do to Oliver. But also because news of Rebekah trying to elope and her spending a few days with a man while unmarried would ruin her reputation forever. I'm convinced by his behavior that his only reason for marrying Rebekah was her fortune. But maybe it was also to hurt me, because I was the one refusing him aid after he spent all the money I had given him in the first place. I never crossed paths with Oliver again until I saw him in Meryton. _

_As to the other matter, that of your friend and David. Though the motives which governed me may to you appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend. If I have wounded your friend's feelings, it was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you very naturally appear insufficient, I have not yet learnt to condemn them._

_Kol Mikaelson_

Davina read the letter over and over again. Trying to memorize every word. Refusing to believe the things he said about Oliver. It was true that she never had any real feelings for Oliver, she simply enjoyed his company. She refused to believe her friend to be capable of something so cruel. But reading the letter more than once, she found no excuse for his behavior.

She firstly, refused to believe the content of the letter. But the sincerity in the words written on it made her see things different. He also wouldn't have made up a tale that could ruin his sister's reputation if it wasn't true. She knew that Kol didn't care about much, but she felt that he did care for his sister. But he must also still care for her, otherwise he wouldn't reveal this sensitive information.

Suddenly she came to the realization how inappropriate Oliver's behavior had been. How inappropriate it was to inform her of his business with Kol out in the open. How he suddenly had to go away for business to avoid Kol at the Netherfield ball. And how he took every moment to lash out at Kol in front of her and others while he wasn't around.

Davina felt the need to talk to Kol before he left today. To apologize for her behavior that now all of a sudden seemed so inappropriate to her. She felt ashamed for the way she defended Oliver to him. Still she didn't knew of Oliver's deeds before that, but it didn't excuse her for believing him so quickly before hearing all the facts of the story. She also came to the realization, that even though his words caused her pain he did spoke the truth when it came to her coven. But also when it came to the fact that a marriage to Cassie, wasn't considered a wise match when it came to David's position. And it surprised her even more that Kol was willing to overlook all those things for her.

She knew Kol would leave today, but still expected him to say his goodbyes to the Rosza's as a matter of curtesy. She hurried back to the house and when she arrived she waited eager for him to show up. She wanted to know if he was still angry at her. If he could forgive her for such inappropriate behavior. She realized that her anger towards him had disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of shame. A feeling of shame for her behavior against him.

When the doorbell rang she stood up immediately and was disappointed when she only saw Elijah standing there. He excused his brother who had to leave unexpectedly and was unable to say goodbye. Davina however realized that she was the real reason for his sudden exit. He wanted to avoid her and she couldn't help but feel sad because of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the day arrived when Davina returned home to Longbourn. She was very anxious to see how her friend Cassie was doing. When the carriage reached Longbourn she saw Cassie coming outside to greet her. Davina was thankful to see a smile on Cassie's face again. Her friend was also happy to see her again. She wanted to hear all about what happened in London from Cassie's herself but unfortunately it needed to wait.

Monique and Abigail soon joined the two girls. And instead of questioning how Davina was doing after her long journey all they could talk about was their own misery. Apparently the regiment staying at Meryton would leave in two weeks and would make their way to Brighton. The thought of losing all the red coats in the neighborhood was a dreadful one for Monique and Abigail. They begged Genevieve to take them to Brighton this summer but she wouldn't have any of it. Her goal was still to marry Abigail and Monique of to a witch instead of some sort of officer.

But there was still some good news to tell, according to Monique. Apparently in Davina's absence Oliver had taken the liberty to court Mary King. Davina had met Mary King a few times. She was a sweet young human girl who recently inherited a small fortune. Monique continued her story telling her how Mary King went to stay with her uncle in Liverpool and how Oliver was now safe from her.

"And Mary King is safe" added Davina. This surprised the three other girls. Davina quickly explained how inappropriate a marriage between Oliver and Mary King was given her status. The real reason of why she was relieved for Mary King was something Davina couldn't tell. The answer however satisfied the others.

Finally Davina and Cassie were alone and Davina took the liberty to ask Cassie how she really felt about what happened in London. She told her how she was in London two weeks before Mary-Alice finally decided to bring her a visit. She did knew she was in London because she wrote her but Mary-Alice explained how she was engaged with other obligations and couldn't visit her dear friend earlier. But Cassie told Davina how clear it was to her that Mary-Alice couldn't wait for the visit to end. And it did end very soon. Not even an hour later she was on her way again, excusing herself because she had another appointment. After that a few more letters and a few more excuses followed of why she couldn't visit again and that was it. She didn't even had the chance to meet David and she wondered if he even knew she was in London.

While Davina listened to her friend she couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice. But she was glad that Cassie came to the conclusion that May-Alice wasn't a real friend of her. She couldn't tell her exactly the part she played in breaking her and David up or the part Kol played in it. It would only hurt Cassie more. Especially when she heard the reasons Kol gave Davina from breaking them up. Because those were unfortunately actually some solid ones. All she could do was offer her friend her compassion.

When Cassie asked how Davina's time with the Rosza's had been Davina was glad she could finally tell someone what had happened between her and Kol. Cassie was surprised to hear that she received an offer of marriage from Kol. That was a huge deal, considering Kol's reputation. And because of it she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Kol when Davina told that she turned him down.

Davina also informed her how she accused Kol of ruining Oliver's fortune. And of the letter she received from Kol explaining what really happened between him and Oliver. Cassie was quite shocked. Never had she believed Oliver to be capable of those things. "Poor Rebekah" Cassie cried while promising to Davina to keep this a secret. During her conversation with Cassie Davina never revealed what Kol told about the part he had in ending her and David's relationship. That would have to stay her own secret. She didn't want to hurt Cassie more and there wasn't any need for her to know.

She also couldn't help but to be relieved that Oliver would leave in two weeks. After that she could forget all about him. She did run into him a few times during that period. The first time she saw him he approached her and inquired about her time in Kent. Davina couldn't resist to tell him how Kol and his brother had spent three weeks at Rosings at the same time she was in Kent. She knew how Kol was a subject Oliver would love to talk about and he immediately obliged her. He wanted to know how many times she had have the pleasure of meeting him and told her how different his manners were compared to his brother. "Indeed" said Davina. "Very different. But I think Kol improves upon acquaintance". "

"Really" Oliver cried, surprised by what Davina just said. "I'm surprised to hear that his manners are improved considering its still Kol Mikaelson we're talking about."

Oh, no!" said Davina. "In essentials, I believe, he is very much what he ever was."

While she spoke, Oliver looked as if scarcely knowing whether to rejoice over her words, or to distrust their meaning. There was something in her countenance which made him listen with an apprehensive and anxious attention, while she added:

"When I said that he improved on acquaintance, I did not mean that his mind or his manners were in a state of improvement, but that, from knowing him better, his disposition was better understood."

Oliver quickly tried to recover himself. Stating how she knew why he didn't share any warm feelings against Kol. He wanted to engage her on the old subject of his grievances, but Davina was in no humor to indulge him. Therefore the conversation ended quickly and Oliver focused his attention to other ladies present. After that they didn't spoke in person again in the few days Oliver was still in the area and Davina was quite thankful for this.

XXX

Just the day before the regiment was set to leave, an invitation was given to Monique. Jackson and his wife Hayley, who recently got married, invited Monique to spend a few weeks with them in Brighton. Overjoyed with happiness by this offer Monique begged Genevieve for her permission and after some time Genevieve finally gave in. This however caused great grief for Abigail who wished she could also join them and thought it wasn't fare Jackson and Hayley invited only Monique.

Davina had other concerns. She was afraid Monique's improper behavior would only continue in Brighton and feared what it would do for her own reputation and their reputation as a coven. She already knew that Monique's behavior was part of the reason Cassie had lost David. Her concerns caused her to do something she never expected herself to do. She went behind Monique's back to beg Genevieve to resent the invitation. Genevieve however had other ideas. She felt that Monique should go to Brighton and to experience herself what her foolish behavior would do for her reputation if her coven wasn't there to protect her from herself. Besides she also had faith in Jackson and Hayley to make sure things wouldn't get too far out of hand. And if Monique finally had learned her lesson her erratic behavior would settle down. In Genevieve's mind it would be a blessing for that to happen to Monique. Davina saw that it was no use to convince Genevieve otherwise. She couldn't tell her what Monique's behavior already had cost Cassie so she had no choice but to let it go.

A day later Monique left. She promised Abigail to write very often. But her letters were always long expected and always very short.

XXX

Monique's wasn't the only one to receive an invitation that summer. Davina was asked to join her uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Claire in the first week of July for a tour around the country. Davina eagerly accepted it. Mr. Claire was the older brother of her mother, who never had any children. Davina was his only niece and therefore they had a special bond. The only downside was that they wouldn't go any further than Derbyshire. With the mention of Derbyshire there were many ideas connected. It was impossible for her to see the word without thinking of Pemberly and its owner. "But surely," said she, "I may enter his county with impunity, and rob it of a few petrified spars without his perceiving me."

When the journey finally began Davina and the Claire's went to see places such as Oxford, Blenheim, Warwick, Kenilworth and Birmingham. When they were in the nearby area of Pemberly Mrs. Claire expressed her wishes of seeing it. The estate was apparently open for public view and she was tired of seeing only great houses. Davina however for obvious reasons wasn't quite enthusiastic about the idea of season Pemberly.

"My love, should not you like to see a place of which you have heard so much?" said her aunt; "a place, too, with which so many of your acquaintances are connected. Oliver passed all his youth there, you know."

Davina was distressed. She felt that she had no business at Pemberly, and was obliged to assume a disinclination for seeing it. She must own that she was tired of seeing great houses; after going over so many, she really had no pleasure in fine carpets or satin curtains.

Mrs. Claire abused her stupidity. "If it were merely a fine house richly furnished," said she, "I should not care about it myself; but the grounds are delightful. They have some of the finest woods in the country."

Davina said no more—but her mind could not acquiesce. The possibility of meeting Kol Mikaelson, while viewing the place, instantly occurred. It would be dreadful! She blushed at the very idea and finally she asked the chambermaid whether Pemberly were not a very fine place? What was the name of its proprietor? And, with no little alarm, whether the family were down for the summer? A most welcome negative followed the last question—and her alarms now being removed, she was at leisure to feel a great deal of curiosity to see the house herself; and when the subject was revived the next morning, and she was again applied to, could readily answer, and with a proper air of indifference, that she had not really any dislike to the scheme. To Pemberly, therefore, they were to go.

XXX

When Davina finally laid her eyes on Pemberly woods her mind became too full for conversation. She saw and admired every remarkable spot and point of view. They drove for another half-a-mine until they were able to see Pemberly house. Davina was delighted. She had never seen a place for which nature had done more, or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by an awkward taste. They were all of them warm in their admiration; and at that moment she felt that to be mistress of Pemberly might be something!

When the carriage approached the house Davina's fear of meeting its owner returned. What if the chambermaid was wrong? On applying to see the place, they had to wait in the hall for the housekeeper to great them. When she finally came the tour of the house began. The rooms that were shown to them were lofty and handsome, and their furniture suitable to the fortune of its proprietor; but Davina saw, with admiration of his taste, that it was neither gaudy nor uselessly fine; with less of splendor, and more real elegance, than the furniture of Rosings.

"And of this place," thought she, "I might have been mistress! With these rooms I might now have been familiarly acquainted! Instead of viewing them as a stranger, I might have rejoiced in them as my own, and welcomed to them as visitors my uncle and aunt. But no,"—recollecting herself—"that could never be; my uncle and aunt would have been lost to me; I should not have been allowed to invite them." This was a lucky recollection—it saved her from something very like regret.

Davina longed to ask the housekeeper if it was true that her master was really absent. But unfortunately she couldn't find the courage to do so. Her uncle however obliged her by asking it himself and she felt the relieve when she heard he was indeed absent. He however would return tomorrow along with his sister and a party of friends. The relieve Davina felt that they didn't decided to wait another day before seeing Pemberly cannot be described.

In one large room there were a lot of paintings displaced. The housekeeper was keen to tell all about the paintings present. She pointed at one of the paintings on the wall and told them that this one was of her master when he was still a vampire. Davina didn't recognize the person in the picture. But for some reason she was eager to know what Kol had looked like before he died. The person in the painting was a stranger to her. But she did recognize the same smile she saw on the Kol she came to know. She saw that same smile she always found so wicked.

After staring at the painting for quite some time her aunt now called her to look at another painting. She approached and saw the likeness of the Kol she came to know. Mrs. Claire looked at her niece with a smile, but Davina could not return it.

"And that," said the housekeeper finally breaking the silence, "is my master now that he has returned possessing the body of a witch".

Mrs. Claire looked at the picture "it is a handsome face. But, Davina, you can tell us whether it is like or not."

The housekeepers respect for Davina seemed to increase when she found out that she had the honor of knowing her master.

"Does that young lady know Mr. Mikaelson?"

Davina colored, and said: "A little."

"And do not you think him a very handsome gentleman, ma'am?"

"Yes, very handsome." Davina said. When she looked at the paining and the painting of Kol when he was a vampire she realized that his look didn't matter to her. They were both handsome indeed, but the person he was from the inside was more important to her.

When all of the house that was open to general inspection had been seen, they returned downstairs, and, taking leave of the housekeeper, were consigned over to the gardener, who met them at the hall-door.

When they were outside they soon started walking towards the river. For some reason Davina decided to turn back so that she could have another look at the house. Her aunt and uncle all did the same. And when Davina turned around again she saw the owner himself suddenly appearing on the road they were about to walk.

They were within twenty yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance, that it was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of both were overspread with the deepest blush. He absolutely started, and for a moment seemed immovable from surprise; but shortly recovering himself, advanced towards the party, and spoke to Davina, if not in terms of perfect composure, at least of perfect civility.

She had instinctively turned away; but stopping on his approach, received his compliments with an embarrassment impossible to be overcome. The way he talked to Davina now seemed somehow so different than the way he used to talk to her. She always heard a sign of arrogance in his words, but now somehow that was gone. Somehow he also seemed to struggle for his words. When he did find them again he asked her about the party she was with and introduced himself to them. After that a few moments without saying a word took place before he suddenly recollected himself, and took leave.

When he left Davina was overpowered by shame. Her coming here was the most unfortunate, the most ill-judged thing in the world! How strange it must appear to him! In what a disgraceful light might it not strike so vain a man! It might seem as if she had purposely thrown herself in his way again! Oh! Why did she come? Why did he had to come back a day before he was expected to do so? She blushed again and again when she thought of their meeting just moments before. And his behavior, so strikingly altered—what could it mean? That he should even speak to her was amazing!—but to speak with such civility, to inquire after her family! Never in her life had she seen his manners so little dignified, never had he spoken with such gentleness as on this unexpected meeting. What a contrast did it offer to his last address in Rosings Park, when he put his letter into her hand! She knew not what to think, or how to account for it.

When the tour continued Davina couldn't focus on all the beauty Pemberly woods and its garden had to offer. Al she could think of was Kol Mikaelson. She longed to know what he was thinking of in this precise moment. What did he think of her, and whether, in defiance of everything, she was still dear to him. Perhaps he had been civil only because he felt himself at ease; yet there had been _that_ in his voice which was not like ease. Whether he had felt more of pain or of pleasure in seeing her she could not tell, but he certainly had not seen her with composure.

After wandering of sometime in Pemberly's beautiful woods they were again surprised by the sight of Kol approaching them. This time she had some time to prepare herself for another meeting with him because it took some time for him to reach them. With a glance, she saw that he had lost none of his recent civility; and, to imitate his politeness, she began, as they met, to admire the beauty of the place; but she had not got beyond the words "delightful," and "charming," when some unlucky recollections obtruded, and she fancied that praise of Pemberly from her might be mischievously construed. Her color changed, and she said no more.

Kol started talking to Mr. Claire and obliged him with all the answers he wanted to know about Pemberly. Davina and her aunt walked behind them as they continued their walk. After some time walking in this formation Mrs. Claire started to feel very tired and needed her husband's support for the rest of the journey back to the carriage. This forced Davina to walk next to Kol.

After some time of walking next to Kol Davina finally found the courage to break silence. She wished him to know that she had been assured of his absence before she came to the place, and accordingly began by observing, that his arrival had been very unexpected—"for your housekeeper," she added, "informed us that you would certainly not be here till tomorrow. Kol confirmed that he indeed was expected to arrive tomorrow. But unexpected business in town forced him to come back a day earlier. His sister along with David and Mary-Alice were still expected to arrive tomorrow. Kol continued asking her if she would allow his sister and himself the honor of a visit during her brief stay in the area. According to Kol her sister would be very happy to meet her again.

The surprise of such an application was great indeed; it was too great for her to know in what manner she acceded to it. She immediately felt that whatever desire Miss Mikaelson might have of being re-acquainted with her must be the work of her brother, and, without looking farther, it was satisfactory; it was gratifying to know that his resentment had not made him think really ill of her.

They now walked on in silence, each of them deep in thought. Davina was not comfortable; that was impossible; but she was flattered and pleased. When they had reached the carriage, Mr. and Mrs. Claire were half a quarter of a mile behind. They had trouble keeping up because Mrs. Claire was so tired.

He then asked her to walk into the house—but she declared herself not tired, and they stood together on the lawn. At such a time much might have been said, and silence was very awkward. She wanted to talk, but there seemed to be an embargo on every subject. At last she recollected that she had been travelling, and they talked of Matlock and Dove Dale with great perseverance. Yet time and her aunt moved slowly. Kol noticed how uncomfortable Davina felt and he finally decided to give her a gentle smile to ease her mind. This only confused Davina more. When she saw Kol smiling at her, she always saw him with a wicked smile. This smile was somehow so different. It was gentle and kind and Davina wondered if she finally saw his generous smile. Did she finally saw his real smile? If so, it was defiantly a smile not reserved for others, but somehow it was reserved for her.

The moment between the two of them was abruptly broken by the arrival of the Claire's. Kol offered them to have some refreshments in the house before they were set to leave. But the Claire's kindly refused. They still had a long journey back and they took their goodbyes. Kol reminded Davina that he would hold her to his invitation she had accepted and after that the carriage road of.

The observations of her uncle and aunt now began; and each of them pronounced him to be infinitely superior to anything they had expected. "He is perfectly well behaved and polite" said her uncle.

On their way back to the inn Davina could do nothing but think, and think with wonder, of Kol's civility, and, above all, of his wishing her to be re-acquainted with his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Davina was convinced that the invitation Kol had given her would not be take place until a few days after his sister had arrived. She however couldn't be more wrong. She received an invitation to visit Pemberly the very morning after Rebekah's arrival. When she once again arrived with the Claire's they received a very warm welcome from Rebekah. She was very eager to see Davina once more she told her guests. The Claire's where very touched by such a warm welcome from the youngest Mikaelson sibling and couldn't help but feel that their niece was somehow responsible for this. Especially for the kind of behavior Kol showed towards them upon their arrival.

Davina herself was very surprised by Rebekah's kind behavior towards her. It was true that she had met Rebekah a few times before, but she always was occupied with other things when they were at the same parties and balls. She also had spent a week with Rebekah at Netherfield but Davina was mostly occupied with taking care of Cassie, while Rebekah was most of the time absent herself. This was actually the first time the two ladies interacted properly.

Kol was glad to see that her sister was making such an effort to make their guests and especially Davina feel welcome. When he told them he was expecting guests the very next moment after their arrival and that Davina was one of them Rebekah became extremely excited. Kol never invited someone at Pemberly unless it was absolutely necessary. She expected Davina had something to do with it. It was true that she never had suspected that her brother had taken quite a liking to Davina before, but now that he had invited her she knew for sure her brother had to like her. Kol denied it of course. He told Rebekah that he did it only because it was the polite thing to do, but Rebekah knew better. She knew her brother and she was excited for him.

When Kol made the decision to stay in Kaleb's body permanently instead of becoming a vampire again, she knew her brothers live would be quite different. Of course the thought that she one day would lose her brother again because he was mortal now made her sad, but it was his chose. It however made her also excited because Kol would be able to start a family of his own. It was something Rebekah always had wanted for herself but she knew she could never have it. That's why she was excited about the possibility to be an aunt. It would be the next best thing. She already promised herself that she would look out for Kol's family after he was gone. The only problem was that Kol had other plans. He always told Rebekah that he didn't feel the need to settle down at some point. That he wasn't the marriage type. Could Davina possibly change his mind? Rebekah hoped so desperately.

Davina herself was grateful for Rebekah's warm welcome. But she was also glad that Kol apparently didn't lose any of the warm manners he showed her when they met at Pemberly the first time.

David who was also present greeted Davina in a most generous way. And if Davina still felt any anger against him, it was now completely gone. He inquired in a friendly, though general way, after her coven, and looked and spoke with the same good-humored ease that he had ever done. She still couldn't help but think of Cassie when she saw David and she wondered if he still felt any form of affection towards her friend. Mary-Alice wrote to Cassie in a letter that she had hoped that David would one day marry Rebekah, but from both of them she never saw any affection for each other, other than friendship.

With all that was going on and the attention Rebekah was asking of Davina it was not often that she could turn her eyes on Kol. Whenever she did catch a glimpse of him she still saw him with that same politeness talking to his guest as she had seen when she had met him before on Pemberly.

The only person attending the party at Pemberly who didn't seem to appreciate Davina's presence was Mary-Alice. Davina could not help feeling how unwelcome her appearance at Pemberly must be to her, and was curious to know with how much civility on that lady's side the acquaintance would now be renewed. Davina soon saw that she herself was closely watched by Mary-Alice, and that she could not speak a word, especially to Rebekah, without calling her attention. This however didn't stop Davina from talking to Rebekah. In fact Rebekah seemed very eager to talk to Davina and she wanted to know everything about her guest.

While Mary-Alice was observing Davina she saw that Kol was anxious for his sister and Davina to get acquainted. With the imprudence of anger this all stirred in Mary-Alice, she took the first opportunity of saying, with sneering civility:

"Pray, Miss Davina, are not the —shire Militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to your coven."

In Kol's presence she dared not mention Oliver's name but to all present it was very clear she was talking about Oliver. Davina however answered this ill-natured attack in a tolerably detached tone. While she spoke, an involuntary glance showed her Kol, with a heightened complexion, earnestly looking at her, and his sister overcome with confusion, and unable to lift up her eyes.

Had Mary-Alice known what pain she was then giving the two Mikaelson's, she undoubtedly would have refrained from the hint; but she had merely intended to discompose Davina by bringing forward the idea of a man to whom she believed her partial, to make her betray a sensibility which might injure her in Kol's opinion, and, perhaps, to remind the latter of all the follies and absurdities by which some part of her coven were connected with that corps.

Davina was on the other hand well aware what pain the subject caused Rebekah and she quickly diverted the conversation into another direction. In time Rebekah also recovered but she wasn't able to speak in the same lively manner as she had did before.

Their visit did not continue long after the incident and while Kol was attending them to their carriage Mary-Alice was venting her feelings in criticisms on Davina's person, behavior, and dress. But Rebekah would not join her. Her brother's recommendation was enough to ensure her Davina was a girl worthy of her friendship. When Kol returned to the saloon, Mary-Alice could not help repeating to him some part of what she had been saying to his sister.

"How very ill Miss Davina Claire looks this morning, Mr. Mikaelson," she cried; "I never in my life saw anyone so much altered as she is since the winter. She is grown so brown and coarse!"

However little Kol might have liked such an address, he contented himself with coolly replying that he perceived no other alteration than her being rather tanned, no miraculous consequence of travelling in the summer.

"For my own part," she rejoined, "I must confess that I never could see any beauty in her. Her face is too thin; her complexion has no brilliancy; and her features are not at all handsome. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way; and as for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I could never see anything extraordinary in them. They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all; and in her air altogether there is a self-sufficiency without fashion, which is intolerable."

Persuaded as Mary-Alice was that Kol admired Davina, this was not the best method of recommending herself; but angry people are not always wise; and in seeing him at last look somewhat irritated, she had all the success she expected. He was resolutely silent, however, and, from a determination of making him speak, she continued: I remembered how you once had called her barely tolerable.

"Yes," replied Kol, who could contain himself no longer, "but _that_ was only when I first saw her, for it is many months since I have considered her as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

He then went away, and Mary-Alice was left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself.

When they arrived at the inn the Claire's talked about the visit while Davina left them to go to her room. The two agreed on one thing. Kol Mikaelson was definitely in love with their niece.

XXX

The morning after the visit the Claire's decided to visit some old friends in the nearby area. Davina was expecting a letter from Cassie for some days now. When mail finally was delivered she received two letters from her. Apparently the first one was delayed. She excused the Claire's, stating that she wished to stay behind to read the letters and to write to Cassie.

After the Claire's left she began reading them eagerly. She started with the letter that was send first. Its content was exactly what could be expected from a letter. Cassie told her about all that was going on at Longbourn. And Davina felt that, even though she missed Cassie, she didn't really had missed much. The second part of the letter was however quite different:

_Since writing the above, my dearest Davina, something has occurred that I feel that you should know. Even though I'm afraid of alarming you. But don't worry for our safety because we are all well. What I have to say relates to poor Monique. An express came at midnight from Jackson, to inform us that Monique had left to Scotland with one of the officers. The officer in question was no other than Oliver. Jackson came to this conclusion because Monique had left a letter telling her of her plans. They were off Saturday night about twelve, as is conjectured, but were not missed till yesterday morning at eight. We all were extremely surprised by this news except for Abigail. All I'm hoping for now that Oliver does intend on marrying Abigail, even though I'm well aware of his nature. The match itself will be very inappropriate but it's the best we all can hope for now, or otherwise Monique's reputation will forever be ruined. One of the things I'm questioning is what he has to gain from running away with Monique because as a coven we haven't much to offer compared to others. Genevieve is stricken witch grieve. As I'm writing this letter she is being visited by Bastiana, who is not pleased with current events to say the least. She has ordered Genevieve to go to Scotland herself to find them and to fix it. Otherwise there will be some serious consequences for her. _

Panicked by this news Davina quickly opened up the second letter.

_By this time, my dearest Davina you must have received my hurried letter. I wish that I could give you some good news about Monique but I'm afraid I can't. When Genevieve had made all the necessary arrangements for her trip another letter from Jackson arrived. Apparently an officer Oliver had been friends with saw him just before he left. Oliver was in a hurry because he had made a huge amount of depts and people were looking to collect the money he owned. He never intended to take Monique with him but she insisted. He expressed to his friend that he had no intentions to marry her and that the letter telling them of their plans to go to Scotland was simply a mere distraction. Because of guilt of what will happen to Monique he came clean a day after he saw Oliver. Jackson instantly took off to track them down. And while searching for them he found out that they were apparently heading towards London. Jackson is there now in search for them, in the meantime also awaiting Genevieve's arrival. This is unfortunately the latest news I have on the situation. Normally I would never do so, but I urge you my dear friend to come home as quick as you can. At the moment I'm in charge with looking after the young witches, but I wouldn't ask your help if it wasn't needed. There is a panic among the young witches because if a marriage won't take place it means our reputation as a coven is ruined forever. _

While reading both letters Davina felt like her whole world came crashing down on her. She called a servant immediately and asked him to send worth to her aunt and uncle to return to the inn at once.

At the same time Kol appeared. He was startled by Davina's saddened expression and immediately required if she was feeling all right while settling her down on a chair. She looked so miserably ill, that it was impossible for Kol to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of water. Shall I get you one? You are very ill."

"No, I thank you," she replied, endeavoring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well; I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn."

She burst into tears as she alluded to it, and for a few minutes could not speak another word. Kol, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length she spoke again. "I have just had a letter from Cassie, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from anyone. Monique has left all her friends—has eloped; has thrown herself into the power of—of Oliver. They are gone off together from Brighton. _You_ know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to—she is lost forever."

"What has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her", was the first thing Kol wanted to know.

"Genevieve has gone to London, and Jane has written to beg for my return home; and we shall be off, I hope, in half-an-hour. But nothing can be done—I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a man to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope. It is every way horrible!"

Kol shook his head in silent acquiescence. He seemed scarcely to hear her, and was walking up and down the room in earnest meditation, his brow contracted, his air gloomy. Davina soon observed, and instantly understood it. Her power was sinking; everything _must_ sink under such a proof of weakness from her coven, such an assurance of the deepest disgrace. She could neither wonder nor condemn, but the belief of his self-conquest brought nothing consolatory to her bosom, afforded no palliation of her distress. It was, on the contrary, exactly calculated to make her understand her own wishes; and never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain.

But self, though it would intrude, could not engross her. Monique—the humiliation, the misery she was bringing on them all, soon swallowed up every private care; and covering her face, Davina was soon lost to everything else; and, after a pause of several minutes, was only recalled to a sense of her situation by the voice of her companion, who, in a manner which, though it spoke compassion, spoke likewise restraint, said, "I am afraid you have been long desiring my absence, nor have I anything to plead in excuse of my stay, but real, though unavailing concern. Would to Heaven that anything could be either said or done on my part that might offer consolation to such distress! But I will not torment you with vain wishes, which may seem purposely to ask for your thanks. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Pemberly to-day."

"Oh, yes. Be so kind as to apologize for us to Miss Mikaelson. Say that urgent business calls us home immediately. Conceal the unhappy truth as long as it is possible, I know it cannot be long."

He readily assured her of his secrecy; again expressed his sorrow for her distress, wished it a happier conclusion than there was at present reason to hope, and leaving his compliments for her relations, with only one serious, parting look, went away.

As he walked away Davina came to the conclusion that because of Monique's actions things could never be the same between the two of them as they were in these past few days. This somehow saddened her more than Monique's actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Davina and the Claire's returned to Longbourn as quickly as time would have allowed them. Upon her return Davina's uncle and aunt decided to travel to London themselves to aid Genevieve and Jackson in their search for Monique. They Claire's knew what it would meant for their niece if Monique wasn't found soon and Oliver wasn't convinced to marry her.

Upon their arriving in London, Davina's uncle saw how resent events had taken its toll on Genevieve. Therefore he told Genevieve to go back home and that he would take over the search for Monique. Monique had clocked herself so any locator spells were useless. There wasn't much that she could do anyway.

Davina herself was glad when she heard of Genevieve's return. Cassie and she were responsible for the other witches in her absence. It was a difficult task, especially with all the panic going on at the moment. But another reason that Davina found it difficult was because she had a hard time to concentrate herself. All she could think about were her meetings with Kol on her journey. She thought back on his smile and she was thinking how sincere it had seemed. How difference it was from his wicked smile that she had seen so many times. How kind he was towards her and her family, even after the things she said to him once before when she turned down his proposal. How eager he seemed in her meeting his sister again. She thought of all this and she thought of the last time he saw her. His affections for her must have ended the moment he found out Monique had left with Oliver. He probably couldn't get away from her soon enough after he found out. That's why he left almost immediately after he find out. O, how she wished things could have been different somehow.

When Genevieve arrived she was forced to tell all she had found out to Cassie and Davina. Other than that they were spotted in London she couldn't tell much. The only thing that mattered was that Davina's uncle and Jackson were hell bent on finding the two and to make things right.

The day after Genevieve arrived a letter was delivered, holding the news they all had been waiting for. In it Davina's uncle wrote that they finally had managed two find Monique and Oliver.

_I'm writing this letter to inform that we have managed to track down Monique and Oliver. I have seen them both and it turned out that they are indeed still unmarried. Nor does it seems like they have any intention on being so. But fear not, because on behave of the coven I've taken the liberty to make some arrangements which insures a marriage between the two. All that is required is that the coven will give her the 1000 pounds that as a harvest girl she has been promised if she were to marry. Another demand is that for the remainder of her life she will receive 100 pounds per annum. If these terms are agreed upon by the coven a marriage will take place as soon as possible. I also can tell that fortunate enough Oliver's circumstances aren't as hopeless as we all feared when we've heard the news of his gambling debts. With this we can be assured that there will be enough money for the two to lead a comfortable life. _

With this the letter ended. As soon as Genevieve read the letter she told Davina and Cassie that she would write a response immediately. Cassie asked her if she would agree with Oliver's term and Genevieve told them she definitely would. But she also added that Oliver would be a fool if he would have agreed to marry Monique with the promise of so little money. When Davina asked Genevieve how it could be that he did agree to it, Genevieve told her that she feared that Davina's uncle must have paid him a fortune. And even if Genevieve was relieved that a marriage would take place she realized that she would have to pay a lot of money to the Claire's in order to pay them back.

A few days later another letter arrived. In the letter Davina's uncle told them that the marriage finally had taken place. Oliver would join a different regiment that was settled up north in the country and Monique had asked if she could visit her coven before they would leave. Genevieve didn't feel the need to see Monique after all that she had done. But she also knew of the talks her union with Oliver stirred and especially the way it happened. To show the outside world that everything was fine now it was better for the coven to allow Monique to come back to Longbourn to say her goodbyes.

XXX

When Monique and Oliver arrived Genevieve and the other harvest girls were waiting in the breakfast room to receive them. Monique's voice was heard from the outside. She was talking to a few girls and showing of her ring and talking about how wonderful it was to become a wife.

Still waiting for Monique to enter the breakfast room Davina saw Genevieve becoming angrier by the second. When she finally did enter she flew in Genevieve's arm, hugging her. Talking about how much she had missed her old friends at Longbourn. She talked so much that it was impossible for anybody to get a word in. Even Oliver seemed embarrassed by his wife's behavior.

Davina who feared Genevieve's reaction towards Monique was surprised when Genevieve was staying so calm. She tried to stay very polite with their guests and Davina admired her for it. Genevieve must have felt that it was better not to cause a scene with all the girls present. Genevieve had told the other harvest girls that she would endure Monique's present and after that make it clear to Oliver that it was the last time for them to be welcome at Longbourn unless it was for very important coven business.

After Monique and Oliver were received it was time for lunch. Because Cassie was the oldest of the harvest girls it was custom that she always was seeded next to Genevieve. But Monique had other plans. Seeing as she was the only one who was married she felt it more than logical that she had the right to sit next to Genevieve. Unwilling to make a scene Cassie decided to oblige her. And unfortunately for Davina this meant she was now sitting next to Monique.

She had to hear all about how wonderful it was to be a married woman. Monique went on and on about her wedding and how wonderful it was. Davina was listening to it all with cold civility and Monique was too busy bragging that she didn't even noticed it. She told Davina how worried she was for a moment when Davina's uncle was called away from the church on business. This because if he wasn't back on time there wouldn't have been a best man. She was so glad, she told Davina that luckily he did came back in time. Otherwise she would have had to ask Kol Mikaelson and she didn't really like him.

"Kol Mikaelson" was the first thing Davina said in a whisper. She didn't wanted the others to hear them. She was so surprised when Cassie mentioned the fact that he was present at their wedding. Why would he be there? He didn't had any reason to be there. Especially after what Oliver did to his sister.

"Oh, I forgot. But I shouldn't have said a word" Monique finally continued.

"Kol Mikaelson was at your wedding", Davina asked. Hearing Monique's earlier words it was already clear to Davina that he was. Buts she needed confirmation to know she had heard it right. She just couldn't imagine that he would actually be there. And she was happy that Monique obliged her by telling her all the details about Kol being there.

"He was the one that discovered us" Monique told Davina. "He paid for the wedding, Oliver's commission. Everything. But don't tell anyone. He told me not to tell".

"Kol Mikaelson?"

"Stop it, Davina. Kol Mikaelson is not half as high and mighty as you sometimes". And with this Monique ended the subject. During the rest of lunch Davina's mind was clearly elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kol did for Monique and why he did it. He had no reason to help Monique. In fact she was sure that he despised her. And still he somehow he decided to help her, to help Davina's coven. She had heard the stories about Kol and she knew that he was mostly known for being selfish. Could it possibly be that he decided to help Monique for her. Could it be that he still had feelings for her and that's why he helped.

She remembered how strong his feelings for her seemed to be once, when he asked her to marry him. And how she despised those feelings he felt for her at the time. How she wished to know for sure if these feelings for her were still there. And how she wished him to know that those feelings would now be received with so much joy and gratitude. The fact of knowing what he did for Monique gave her hope that he did feel the same still. But she didn't dare to hope for another proposal. Why would he propose to her again after she turned him down so cruel before?

Monique and Oliver stayed at Longbourn until the very next day. After that they left to join the militia up north. Everybody present felt relieved when the two finally road of. Everybody except for Abigail who was sad to see her friend leave for good this time. She asked Genevieve if she could visit them from time to time. Absolutely not was the only thing Genevieve sad.

XXX

One beautiful morning in august Genevieve and her fellow harvest girls were in Meryton when they were approached by a neighbor. He wanted to know if they had heard the news too. Genevieve asked the man of what news he was talking about. "Well, the Mikaelson's of course" he said. All of them are returning to Netherfield, joining their brother Klaus". During the last couple of months the Mikaelson's all left Netherfield except for Klaus. Now they all seemed to return. But that wasn't the only news the man had. Apparently David would also be joining them. But his sister wasn't. She was staying behind in London.

"David returning to Netherfield also" Genevieve cried. "I don't know why you are telling us this. Why you think we are interested I have no idea. But is it certain that he also is returning" Genevieve continued.

The man answered with a definitely yes. They were all expected to arrive tomorrow. And with that the conversation ended. Davina couldn't help but to look at Cassie after hearing this news. Cassie assured Davina that she would be perfectly fine with seeing David. But Davina knew it was a lie

XXX

The afternoon after the Mikaelson's and David arrived at Netherfield Davina's coven was surprised by an unexpected visit from Kol and David. Of course they were expected to visit their coven at one point. It was no more than logical for them to restart old acquaintances while they were back in the area. But a visit only hours after arrival was something else.

Genevieve and the harvest girls were because of this very surprised when they saw David and Kol arriving at Longbourn. When Davina saw a glimpse of Kol from the window she quickly turned away from the window. Knowing what he did for them made it somehow difficult for Davina to face Kol. When they were welcomed by Genevieve Davina couldn't dare to look at Kol. When she finally did find the courage to look she saw his eyes upon her and a smile on his face. Quickly she looked away again.

David apparently was also struggling for his words for some reason. Because of this Genevieve decided to break the silence. She talked about how things were changed in the neighborhood since their last visit. One of the O'Connell girls was married and one of her own harvest girls also. Even though Genevieve didn't go into the details about Monique's marriage it was enough for Davina to dare to take another look at Kol. This to see his reaction at the mention of the marriage between Monique and Oliver. But she couldn't find any reaction that would indicate how uncomfortable this subject must have made him.

Genevieve continued, "Do you hope to stay long in the country?"

"Just a few weeks. For the shooting" David replied.

"When you have killed all your own birds, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please."

Thank you was all that David could say to this. What else is one to say at such an unusual offer? The uncomfortable conversation continued for another few minutes. After that David quickly excused himself and Kol was forced to follow him. Their sudden departure surprised everyone. Cassie assured Davina how glad she was that David had come. Now the unpleasantness of the first encounter was out of the way and Cassie expressed herself how she hoped they could be friends again.

But less than an hour later David returned again. This time he was alone. Still very nervous he asked Genevieve if he could have permission to speak to Cassie alone. Knowing what this could mean Genevieve was very eager to oblige.

As soon as the room was cleared Genevieve and the other harvest girls were listening behind the door hoping to hear the news they were all waiting for. They couldn't hear much but when they heard Cassie laughing they took it as a sign to enter the room again. When they did enter they saw a big smile on Cassie's face confirming that David indeed had asked her hand in marriage.

The remainder of the day was left to use to celebrate the engagement. For the coven it was an extremely good match. One that easily made the circumstances of Monique's marriage easily forgotten.

That evening Cassie expressed how happy she felt towards Davina. She wondered if anybody could ever be as happy as she was now. How she wished her friend Davina also to have so much happiness in her live. "If only there could be such a man for you" Cassie spoke. Davina was laughing and answered: "perhaps Mr. Rosza has a cousin". She could never tell Cassie her feelings for Kol. Her friend would only feel guilty for her to have lost her chance at happiness when she refused Kol in the first place. While Davina was looking at Cassie she knew for sure that Kol was responsible. He must have told his friend it was okay to marry Cassie. And she had the feeling that this time he also didn't do it for Cassie nor for his friend. He did it for her. She was certain of it.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after Cassie's engagement Longbourn was surprised by the sound of a carriage nearing. It was too early in the morning for visitors and the carriage itself belonged to no one in the neighborhood. The door of the carriage was thrown open and the visitor entered Longbourn. The visitor was Lady Dahlia.

David was spending a lot of days at Longbourn after he got engaged to Cassie. He was also familiar with lady Dahlia and before the lady entered he quickly took Cassie by his side and the left through another door outside with the excuse to take a walk.

The others who were still present were very surprised by this visit. Especially when Davina told them who the lady was. Dahlia ignored Davina's introduction and with an air and arrogance began to speak. "That lady, I suppose, is your governance" Dahlia demanded to know. "And _that_ I suppose is one of your fellow harvest girls."

"Yes, madam," said Genevieve. "She is one of four harvest girls. Monique is lately married, and Cassie is somewhere about the grounds, walking with a young man who, I believe, will soon become a part of the coven."

Lady Dahlia wasn't interested in any of the things Genevieve had to say. Instead she demanded to speak with Davina alone. She asked Davina to show her Longbourn's little wilderness, as she put it. And Genevieve told Davina to oblige the lady with her wish. Of course Genevieve was wondering what lady Dahlia wanted to speak with Davina about.

As Davina walked outside with lady Dahlia she took no effort to start a conversation. Lady Dahlia showed Davina and her coven the usual insult that she often showed to others. And Davina was unwilling to start a conversation with such a person. Whatever lady Dahlia wanted to talk about, she would make no effort getting it out of her. Davina wondered how she could ever think Kol and Dahlia were alike.

Once they entered the garden and were completely alone lady Dahlia started the conversation. "I'm sure you must be well aware of the reason for me being here. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Davina couldn't look more surprised. It was the complete opposite. She couldn't think of one reason for lady Dahlia's visit. "Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honor of seeing you here."

"Miss Claire," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that not only your fellow harvest girl was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Davina Claire, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united with Kol Mikaelson. Though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you."

Davina was extremely surprised after hearing the lady's real reason for visiting. Of course the rumor wasn't true but she was very surprised to hear that it was out there. In a way the fact that it was just a rumor hurt her. This because now she wished it to be true more than ever. But the way lady Dahlia also spoke to her with such rudeness about this rumor angered her too. "If you believed it impossible to be true," Davina finally said, coloring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?"

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming to Longbourn, to see me and my coven," said Davina coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence."

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?"

"I never heard that it was."

"And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation for it?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer."

"Miss Claire, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has Kol Mikaelson, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Claire, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behavior as this, ever induce me to be explicit."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Mikaelson is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

Lady Dahlia hesitated for a moment, and then replied:

"Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him" Dahlia demanded to know.

Though Davina had wanted nothing more than to not answer this question she decided it was better to tell the truth. "I am not."

Lady Dahlia of course seemed pleased with this answer.

"And will you promise me, never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will make no promise of the kind." Davina would have never made a promise to a person that have threated her the way lady Dahlia did. But she also knew that if she was blessed with the fact that Kol would ask her once more she would say yes.

"Miss Claire I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

"And I certainly _never_ shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship wants Mr. Mikaelson to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise make their marriage at all more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand make him wish to bestow it on your daughter? You can now have nothing further to say," she continued. "You have insulted me in every possible method. I must beg to return to the house." Davina wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. Every second talking to lady Dahlia angered her more and she would never give in to her demand. Therefore continuing the conversation was pointless. So Davina turned around quickly and walked back. Lady Dahlia had no choice but to follow Davina.

"You have no regard, then, for the honor and credit of Mr. Mikaelson! Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody? You refuse, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honor, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin him in the opinion of all his family and friends, and make him the contempt of the world."

"No principle of either would be violated by my marriage with Mr. Mikaelson. And with regard to the resentment of his family, or the indignation of the world, if the former _were_ excited by his marrying me, it would not give me one moment's concern—and the world in general would have too much sense to join in the scorn."

"And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve! Very well. I shall now know how to act. Do not imagine, Miss Claire, that your ambition will ever be gratified. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable; but, depend upon it, I will carry my point."

In this manner Lady Dahlia talked on, till they were at the door of the carriage, when, turning hastily round, she added, "I take no leave of you, Miss Claire. I send no compliments to your governess. You deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased."

When the carriage finally left Davina walked back towards the house. Genevieve immediately wanted to know what the lady wanted to talk about with her and why she didn't go back inside the house with Davina. Davina however was unable to answer Genevieve properly after all the insults from lady Dahlia she had to endure. "For once in your live just leave me alone" she said before running upstairs. Leaving a puzzled Genevieve behind.

XXX

Later that afternoon Davina was summoned to Genevieve's study. Genevieve told her she had received a letter from Josh. Most of the stuff inside the letter was of no importance except for one thing according to Genevieve. Not only was Josh congratulating Genevieve with Cassie's engagement. He was also congratulating her with the possibility of a marriage between Kol and Davina. Genevieve laughed a bit when she read that part of the letter to Davina. She wondered how Josh would came up with such news. Especially the fact that he matched Davina with Kol. Apparently to Genevieve he couldn't have matched two people more unlikely to marry than Kol and Davina. After all she was sure that Davina disliked Kol a lot.

Hearing Genevieve's words really was hurting Davina. But she couldn't contradict Genevieve when she finally asked her, just to be sure, if the rumors were indeed false. After the conversation Davina quickly left the study to be alone. To think about all the things that happened this day.

And while she was alone she came to the conclusion as to why these rumors started. If a marriage was announced it usually got people excited. And it was also a reason to speculate about other marriages happening soon. Since she was Cassie's best friend and Kol was David's, it could have been a reason for people to match the two of them together.

XXX

Davina stayed al evening in her room. Unable to face everyone after the day she had. When it was time to sleep she had a lot of trouble doing so. She counted the hours that she was lying awake. When dawn finally set in she couldn't take it any longer. She properly dressed herself and she ventured of outside. She wanted to clear her mind and thought some fresh air would do her good.

After walking for an hour she saw the first ray of sunshine coming through the clouds. When she finally turned her gaze from the sky she saw someone approaching her. The person in question was still far away but Davina recognized him immediately. She saw Kol Mikaelson walking slowly towards her. The sight of Kol stirred something inside of her. She had known for a while now, about her feelings for him. And all she could do was give him a warm smile while he was making his way over to her. Her mind knew for sure that the reason why he was here, was for her. His feelings for her must still be very strong after everything he had done for the people she cared about.

When he finally reached her Davina wanted to explain to him why she was here walking around so early in the morning. But the only thing that she was able to say was how she couldn't sleep.

Kol immediately replied: "nor I. Dahlia..."

"Yes. She was here" Davina said cutting Kol of.

"How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" The way Kol spoke was with so much sincerity. But Davina knew that he didn't had anything to apologize for. In fact she felt that she was the one who needed to apologize to him.

"After what you have done for Monique, and I suspect for Cassie also, it is I who should be making amends."

"You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you."

In her heart Davina had always known this. She didn't needed the confirmation from Kol. But the way he said it caused a smile to form on Davina's face. If she had ever doubted at one point if his feelings for her were still there, that doubt was now completely gone itself. She thanked him for all she did for her coven.

"If you _will_ thank me," he replied, "let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _coven_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of _you_."

Davina was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever. But I believe you spoke with Dahlia last day and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. My affections and wishes have not changed. And if, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Touched by his words Davina walked towards Kol and reached for his hands. When she touched his hands she couldn't help but noticed how cold they were as she hold them close to her and kissed him. After this she stared intensely into Kol's eye. He didn't needed to hear an answer from her. Looking at her he already knew her answer.

He stepped further towards her and softly he rested his head against her. They both closed their eyes, trying to live in this moment for as long as they could. While they were standing there a ray of sunshine shinned upon them. Filling them with it's warmed. It was the first time in both of their lives that they felt absolute happiness.

As they stood for what it seems like forever Davina finally broke the moment telling Kol that it was probably time for her to return to Longbourn. Kol went with Davina. He was planning on asking Genevieve for her hand right away. Davina knew that Genevieve wouldn't have any objections against this match. In fact the match itself would increase the status of her coven in a way that Genevieve never could hope for. It would also make everybody forget about Monique's marriage scandal in a heartbeat. And it would give Genevieve more credit with the elders of the coven. But truth be told Davina didn't really care about any of this. She was happy that she now was finally able to be with Kol.

On the way back to Longbourn they talked about the long road they travelled to finally be where they were now. Davina apologized to Kol for the way she had behaved towards him and for the things she had said to him when she refused his first proposal. Kol didn't wanted to hear of an apology. According to him he deserved it for the way he behaved earlier. He thought her behavior was a blessing. It forced him to rethink his own behavior and it let him wanting to be the man she deserved.

XXX

Davina was waiting anxiously outside Genevieve's study. Kol was talking to Genevieve and she couldn't wait for their conversation to be over. She could hear Cassie talking with Abigail in the next room.

"But she doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him" Abigail said.

"So did I. So did we all" Cassie replied. "We must have been wrong".

"Wouldn't be the first time, will it, Abigail asked"

"No. Nor the last, I dare say."

Suddenly the door of Genevieve's study opened. Asking Davina to enter. As Kol walked out of the study Davina looked at him with love in her eyes until she finally closed the door.

"Davina, are you out of your senses" Genevieve demanded to know. "I thought you hated the man. He's rich, to be sure, and you will have more fine carriages than Cassie. But will that make you happy?"

Davina was surprised by Genevieve's words. She always had the feeling that finding a good match for her girls meant more to Genevieve than their happiness. But she was glad to be wrong. All she now had to do was to convince Genevieve that her feelings for Kol were real.

"Have you no other objection than your belief in my indifference" Davina asked.

"None at all. Well, we all know him to be a proud, selfish sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him."

"I do like him" Davina interrupted her. I love him. He's not proud. I was wrong, I was entirely wrong about him. You don't know him, Genevieve. If I told you what he was really like, what he's done."

"What has he done" Genevieve interrupted Davina.

Davina finally was able to confess all what Kol did for them. How he helped Monique and all that he did for Cassie. Genevieve was extremely shocked by all this news. Especially when she learnt about what he did for Monique. "Good Lord. I must pay him back" Genevieve cried.

"No. You mustn't tell anyone. He wouldn't want it. We misjudged him, Genevieve, me more than anyone, in every way, not just in this matter. I've been nonsensical. But he's been a fool about Cassie, about so many other things. But then, so have I. You see, he and I are... He and I are so similar. We're both so stubborn. Genevieve, I...

Genevieve listened to all of this with a big smile on her face. "You really do love him, don't you" she asked.

"Very much."

"I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am overruled. So I heartily give my consent. I could not have parted with you, my Davina, to anyone less worthy. I realize this now. My forcing you to marry Josh was so wrong of me. Your happiness is what counts."

"Thank you" Davina said as she walked out of the study looking for Kol.

"If any young men come for Abigail or any of the other girls, for heaven's sake, send them in. I'm quite at my leisure" Genevieve spoke as Davina walked out of the study.


End file.
